A Dragon's Wish
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary is inside. I hope you liked the teaser, 'cause the story's here!
1. Chapter 1

She's never really known what she was, or why she acted the way she did, but everything seems to fall into perspective...when she's saved by a ninja turtle...

RaphOC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It's such a beautiful night…' Angela thought as she sat on the roof of an apartment building, looking over New York City.

Long pink hair, held in a ponytail decorated with belled senbon, swayed in a soft, chilly breeze.

She almost didn't feel the cold, even in a thin silver belly shirt and tight black leather pants.

Delicate hands made sure the silver belt hanging off her hips was secure before grabbing a black mask.

It only covered the top half of her delicate face, accenting the light gold eyes.

She sighed, falling into this new persona, the other girl that was beautiful and confidant and strong…

'It's time for the Silver Dragon to fly…'

Scaly silver wings sprouted from her shoulders and she glided into the moonlight…


	2. Chapter 2

A spiked, scaly silver tail smacked into a Purple Dragon.

"You guys sure give dragons a bad name…"

The large wings connected to her slender shoulder blades shimmered in the sparse light as she smirked.

"I'll just have to fix that, won't I?"

One rather large man tried to hit her from behind with a aluminum baseball bat, but her thin tail wrapped around it, forcefully relinquishing him of his weapon and smacking him away with it.

The dainty-looking appendage crushed the metal weapon, letting it drop with a 'clank' to the alley floor.

There were ten thugs left, but Angela didn't mind.

'More fun for me…'

Suddenly, the air seemed to freeze with fear, and she put a hand on her hip.

"Scared already? That was quick."

No one responded, and her tail twitched nervously.

'We're being watched…'

"Don't move."

The voice behind her made her tail stopped its movement, scales bristling.

She saw four shadows out of the corner of her eye, but didn't concentrate on them.

A large hand was holding her tail and a wing.

He yanked on the lower appendage, and her eyes blazed.

"NO ONE-!!!"

She swung around, kicking the giant of a man away.

He struck a brick wall with such force it looked like the structure might collapse.

"PULLS MY TAIL!!!"

She heard fighting behind her, and turned to see the shadows making short work of the punks there.

"Aw…I wanted to do that…"

The one closest to her looked up, and she felt mesmerized by the burning crimson brown eyes.

"Well, thanks for the help, but I could've handled it."

She smiled cockily.

She could tell the one closest to her seemed ready to say something, but she must've surprised him when her wings moved her in front of him.

She saw him more clearly, and smiled softly as her fingers touched his hand as lightly as snow.

"Aw, don't get mad…"

She pouted cutely.

"I said thanks…"

Angela didn't see the blush on his cheeks, but she still smiled to herself.

"You know…"

She kissed his cheek, and almost felt the heat radiating from him as he blushed darker.

"You're kinda cute…"

She took a step back, smiling seductively.

"But I've gotta fly…"

Her wings opened in a moment, and she was air-born.

As her slender wings carried her away faster than the eye could see, she could've sworn she saw a flash of red…


	3. Chapter 3

"ANGELA HAMELTON!!! YOU WAKE UP _THIS INSTANT_!!!"

With a sleepy jump, gold eyes fluttered open to the soft rays of the morning.

Groggily sitting up in bed and rubbing her eye cutely, Angela turned bleary attention to her stepmother, who loomed in the open doorway of her room.

The cold distaste and anger already hinted to an unpleasant day…

"Get up!! You have chores to do!!"

A submissive nod, and the evil presence disappeared down the hall.

Tangled pink bangs got into her eyes, but she pushed it back, sighing.

With a sound stretch, she slipped out of her warm blankets and into the nearly frigid air.

Shivering as she grabbed baggy beige cargo pants and an old pink t-shirt, she went to change in the bathroom.

Once that was done, she brushed her waist-length cherry blossom hair, pulling it into a bun.

After pulling on her faded pink convers, she grabbed her pink leather backpack and headed downstairs.

"Took you long enough!! Get started on breakfast!! And don't you dare forget my coffee!!"

With a timid nod, Angela moved into the kitchenette to make bacon and eggs, turning on the coffee machine on the way.

When breakfast was ready and set on the table, the blonde woman known as her stepmother entered.

Dark blue eyes hardened as the heavy-set, curvaceous woman moved to sit at the table.

"What is this?! Not breakfast!! It's ruined!!"

The plates and cup were tipped off the table, the plates and mug shattering on the floor.

"Clean up this mess, you worthless bitch!!"

As the words left dark red lips like pointed arrows, Angela bent down to pick up the broken plate, wincing as she cut her thumb deep enough to bleed.

"Don't bleed all over the floor!!"

Her bangs covered her light gold eyes, and she nodded slightly, clearing the mess before her father walked into the kitchen.

The distasteful frown turned to a sugar-sweet smile in a moment.

"Good morning, Tim!"

"Good morning, Clara."

Tim ruffled the sixteen year old's pink hair.

"How's my little angel this morning?"

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you…'

"F-Fine…"

She forced a shy smile on her lips as she grabbed her keys and white jacket.

"I'll be home late, but don't you do the same."

Her father joked, grabbing his suitcase.

Taking it as a sign that he was leaving, Angela grabbed the handle to the back door.

"Goodbye."

"G-Goodbye…"

She was gone in record time, and was soon on the sidewalk.

As she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder, she sucked on the cut on her thumb.

She saw a group of people across the street from her, Purple Dragons by the look of it, and looked down when she saw them look up at her.

'They won't recognize me…'

She saw them follow her out of the corner of her eye, and her shoulder blades and tail bone itched, the hidden appendages begging for release.

Their pace picked up, as if they recognized who she was, and fear gripped her heart.

'No!'

She sped up, panic pumping through her like blood, when a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her into an alley.

Before she could scream, a large hand covered her mouth.

"Stay quiet."

The voice was rough, but she didn't hear a dangerous tone.

She instinctively relaxed as the Purple Dragon's passed by, seemingly unaware of where she really was.

That's when she realized it.

'He only has three fingers!'

The hand retreated from her mouth, and she turned slightly to see who had saved her life.

Shadowed green skin hidden under a fedora…fiery crimson brown eyes…

Tense muscles hidden under a brown trench coat.

Angela's heart raced as her cheeks burned like the sun.

"Th-Thank you…f-for saving m-me…"

She probably surprised him, seeing said emotion cross his face, when a trash can was knocked over.

Her eyes snapped in the general direction, zeroing in on the cause of the noise.

'…God hates me…'

"W-We need to move…"

The glint of a weapon in the darkness, and her companion caught sight of it.

When the gangsters tried to jump them, Angela pushed the larger being out of their range, a rusty pipe cutting her forearm.

She took a step back from the sudden pain, kicking out on instinct.

As her foot connected, however, her other ankle twisted painfully, making her wince and fall on her behind.

"Not so tough without yer little wings, are ya?"

'If only I wasn't so scared of being seen…'

One large man moved to grab her arm, and her eyes widened when he was thrown back into a wall.

'How in the world…?'

The red-banded turtle, wielding short metal weapons, answered her question.

With brute force and skill, the Purple Dragons were beaten into the filthy alley floor.

Angela put a hand over the large cut on her forearm, trying to stem the flow of blood as he moved closer to her.

"Ya okay?"

The pink-haired girl nodded slightly, attempting to stand, but her ankle protested in a flash of white-hot pain.

With a sudden cry of pain, she fell forward, and was caught by strong arms.

"Yer not goin' anywhere alone."

A resigned sigh.

"B-But I c-can't go h-home…"

Imagining what her stepmother would do to her made her shiver in fright.

"I-I need t-to go t-to school…"

"Ya can't take a step without fallin' over, let alone walk all that way!"

"B-But…"

"…Yer gonna have ta come with me…"

Surprise flitted across her expressive light gold eyes as she was easily lifted off her feet and cradled in warm arms.

"Y-You don't h-have to-!"

"But I'm gonna, so just hold on."

Not wanting to cover him in blood and obey his orders at the same time, Angela curled up closer to his body, holding her bleeding arm away.

As he ran to the nearest manhole cover, she felt herself slipping into dreamland.

She hadn't gotten much rest the night before…

And she was so TIRED…

Not to mention she felt so warm, lulled by the steady beating of a heart…

In a moment, her eyes had drifted shut…


	4. Chapter 4

The fog of sleep was retreating from her mind, but her brain was still fuzzy, needing time to warm up.

Angela opened her eyes slightly, but closed them instinctively as the bright light invaded her vision.

With a sleepy groan, she rolled over, and only realized she WASN'T on her bed when she fell to the floor.

"OW!!"

Angela shot up, rubbing her head.

'I hope no one saw that…'

"Dudette, are you okay?"

She looked up sharply at the voice, the surfer accent foreign to her ears as she saw the orange-banded turtle behind the couch.

Angela blushed at the thought that he'd seen, and nodded.

"I-I'm fine…"

"So…Have a great fall?"

Angela couldn't help a small smile at the corny joke, and nearly giggled.

The grin on his face widened, but before he could say anything, another turtle entered.

The warm smile she received made her return her own.

"Guess Mikey didn't try to catch you, huh?"

She giggled behind her hands as the orange-banded turtle pouted at the purple-banded one that had moved to the side of the couch.

That was when she realized her forearm was bandaged, as well as her now swollen ankle.

"You were kind off banged up…no thanks to Raph…but you should be okay in a couple days if you don't try walking around."

Angela nodded absently when a thought struck her.

"…B-But…H-How do I-I get b-back on th-the couch i-if I sh-shouldn't st-stand up?"

The apparent younger turtle smiled.

"Don't worry, your knight in shining armor should be here soon!"

Guessing who he meant, she blushed.

"Hey, Raph! Your damsel in distress needs a little help!"

"Mikey, you're embarrassing her!"

'At least someone noticed…'

"Mikey, if ya say that one more time, I'll-!!"

The familiar red-banded turtle cut himself off once he caught her eyes.

"H-Hey…"

"How'd ya get on the floor?"

Angela smiled sheepishly.

"I kinda…fell…"

"Let me guess…no one tried to catch ya."

He glared at the 'youngest' turtle, who looked ready to bolt.

"I-It's okay, th-though! I-I didn't g-get hurt o-or anything!"

The orange-banded turtle hid behind her, nodding vigorously.

"Yeah! I would've caught her if she was going to get hurt!"

"I-I just n-need some h-help getting b-back on th-the couch…"

In one swift movement, she was lifted off the ground again.

Crimson spread across her cheeks like a wildfire.

"Raph, I think somebody LIKES you…"

Angela blushed even darker, feeling ready to faint, as 'Raph' glared.

SMACK!!!

"Mikey, don't make fun of our guest."

As she was gently deposited on the couch, Angela noted the fourth turtle in the room.

'There were four shadows before…'

This one seemed coldly intimidating, even if he didn't mean to be, and she lowered her eyes.

"Th-Thanks…"

The sixteen year old nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise when a hand rested on her shoulder.

The surprise wore off once she realized there was no danger in the air, so the need for panic was unnecessary.

An aged voice, wise and kind, spoke up from behind her.

"It seems it's time to tell this young lady our story…"


	5. Chapter 5

"…SO…What's your name?"

Mikey grinned like a cheshire cat, and Angela smiled slightly back.

After they told her their story and everything, she might as well.

"A-Angela, but m-my friends c-call me A-Angie…"

"Angie…wanna play video games?"

"W-Well…I'm n-not that g-good…"

"Then lets go!"

As she was dragged to the entertainment area, she heard a collective groan from the other three turtles.

She was parked on the couch, looking at the complex controller handed to her.

"…Um…?"

As Mikey explained in a hurried tone as the game started up, the others could almost see the question mark over her head.

"Um…o-okay…" Angela answered uncertainly.

Soon, the sound of a character flying off the screen boomed through the lair, and Mikey's triumphant shouts followed.

Normally, someone would've yelled at him for being a goofball or cheating, or say that it wasn't fair, but Angela just smiled, ready for another match on 'Super Smash Bros Melee'.

'Five Hours Later'

"…How can she still be PLAYING?" Don asked in surprise, seeing his younger brother beat her again.

"Here's a better question…why hasn't she gone insane yet?"

Raph snorted.

"She's not that crazy, Leo…"

"Not freaking out about four giant talking turtles and rat seems to disagree…"

Before they could get into a fight, a small voice spoke from the couch.

"G-Guys?"

All three looked towards the pink-haired girl.

"D-Do you w-want to pl-play?"

Surprisingly, all three agreed, and were soon on teams.

Mikey, Leo, and Don on the blue team and Raph and Angela on the red team.

Her eyes widened when the screen showed the red team won, and a huge smile slipped on her face.

"Raph, you're the best!!"

She hugged him in joy, and Mikey snickered at the blush that spread across his older brother's cheeks.

"Yeah…whatever…"

Angela pulled back when she realized her bandage had bled through, staining her pant leg and some of her shirt.

She only sighed…on the outside…

'This is just great! It's bloody brilliant! What do I do now?'

Don noticed, and stood up.

"Maybe we should have April bring down some clothes…"

Angela stood up, not wanting to drip blood on the couch, and winced as she moved her arm.

As Don called someone, she watched Raph beat Mikey at the game quite a few times, Leo sitting back and watching.

When a strange stone doorway, blue designs engraved in it, opened, Angela jumped.

A red-head came in, carrying a couple bags of clothes, while a man followed her.

She hid behind Raph, peeking out shyly.

The red-head smiled kindly, and Angela returned a timid smile of her own.

"You must be Angela. I'm April, and this is Casey."

"I-It's nice t-to meet y-you…"

Her voice was soft, timid, but still sounded like silver bells to April's ears.

"I brought some fresh clothes. Casey just came to watch the game."

As the boys, except Leo and Don, settled on the couch, Angela shyly thanked the older woman for a change of clothes, and went to the bathroom for a shower.

She peeled off the pants and shirt, tossing her shoes a bit.

As she undid the clasp on her bra, she thought she heard a noise outside the door.

When she didn't hear it a second time, she shrugged slightly and headed into a shower stall.

The hot water that came from the showerhead thundered on her skin, soon slowing in rhythm.

Her wet hair stuck to her back stubbornly, but she tried to ignore it as she washed the blood off her skin.

She'd never liked the feel of blood on her skin, no matter how many times it happened, and she was always happy to cleanse her skin of the crimson liquid.

She felt an itching in her shoulder blades and tail bone, but repressed it.

'Not now…'

Angela didn't realize it was a warning signal until it was too late…

Her skin prickled, like it sensed something, when the glass door to the stall slid open.

Her first instinct was to blush and try to cover up, her vocal cords not used to screams, when it shut with a bang behind her.

She heard the stuttered apology and footsteps practically running away.

She recognized that voice…

'Leo…'

Her face was red as she shut off the water, and grabbed a fresh towel.

After dressing in black jeans and a dark tie-die shirt, she stepped outside again, her wet hair in a ponytail.

She looked down the hall, and caught sight of an embarrassed Leo.

She looked down, ready to just leave it be.

"I-I'm sorry…"

She looked up, not used to apologies.

"I-It's alright…I-It was a-an accident…I-I should've t-told someone I-I was g-going in th-there…"

"I should've known someone was in there. It's my fault."

"…M-Maybe we sh-should just…n-not tell a-anyone…"

Angela smiled sheepishly.

"L-Like it n-never happened."

"That's a good idea…"

They headed back to the living room, the game still on loud and clear, and Angela dropped her clothes into the bag.

"Th-Thanks for th-the change o-of clothes, A-April…"

"It was no problem at all."

Angela smiled, then her skin started to burn.

'Oh no…'

She felt the skin over her shoulder blades and tail bone prickle, shift…

She winced in pain, putting a hand over her shoulder to one shoulder blade.

"Angie?"

Mikey's worried voice made her look up.

"I-I need t-to get o-outside…into o-open air…"

"But why? What's wrong?"

"Angie?!"

Raph was behind her, putting a hand on her back.

"I-I need t-to get s-some space…"

She hissed in pain as her wings started forcing their way out of her skin against her will.

"M-Move back…"

Mikey backed up, but Raph moved to her side.

"…Angie?"

Her free hand found a hold on his, and squeezed with almost inhuman strength.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Drained of strength and fighting spirit, she fell forward, falling unconscious, and the group stared wide-eyed at the silver wings and spiked tail that had emerged…


	6. Chapter 6

Angela woke with a start as someone pulled her tail.

With a quick flick, whoever it was got knocked off their feet and she shot up.

"Don't pull my tail! That hurts!"

She rubbed the sore spot, her tail twitching irritably, when she looked up at surprised eyes.

"…What?"

"…Ya haven't noticed the…well…?"

That's when it hit her.

'Oh God damn it!!!!!'

"O-Oh…these…"

Her wings stretched.

"I knew I should've gone out earlier…" She muttered softly, glaring at the wings as if it was entirely their fault.

"How in the world…?"

"Hey, if she's got the wings and everything, isn't she the chick that flirted with-."

Mikey, on the floor, was cut off by a tail in the mouth, a blushing Angela only glad he had stopped talking, as Raph chuckled good-naturedly.

"So…those are…?"

"…I-I think th-they're…"

She looked down, speaking softer.

"…Dr-Dragon wings…"

Don seemed surprised.

"What makes you think that?"

"I-I'm not s-sure…just a-a feeling…"

Splinter put a calming paw on her shoulder, and smiled reassuringly.

"Try to explain as best you can."

"W-Well…"

Everyone settled down, and Mikey, trying to annoy her, hugged her tail.

"…C-Could you l-let go o-of that? I-It's kinda c-connected to m-my butt…"

Raph smacked his brother, who released the tail and whined.

"A-Anyway…"

Angela looked thoughtful, as if trying to see where to begin.

"I-I guess the beginning w-was when I w-was seven…A-After my mom l-left, I st-started feeling…trapped…I-It was a w-weird feeling…Like s-something was tr-trying to g-get loose and I-I was in a-a space too sm-small for it…"

Angela's eyes glazed over in memory.

"O-One night they j-just kinda…p-popped out…Scared me half to death…"

She giggled slightly.

"I-I don't even kn-know why…b-but trust me, fl-flying isn't that e-easy…I-I nearly took a n-nosedive into a dump m-my first night…"

Mikey chuckled, and her tail, seeming to have a mind of its own, hit him upside the head, and Raph snickered.

"I-I learned to c-control them, h-hide them and e-everything…then she came…"

An involuntary shutter.

"My dad remarried, and th-that…"

She seemed to be thinking of a good word.

"THING…I-I don't like t-to say bad things a-about people, b-but…"

She seemed dead serious.

"Sh-She's a-a bitch…"

Don chuckled.

"Then she must really be bad…"

Raph nodded, surprised the normally timid girl had swore.

"Sh-She's worse than th-the most h-horrible thing you c-can imagine! L-Like a giant sp-spider surrounded by a-a basilisk! O-Only worse!"

Mikey looked at her curiously.

"What's worse than THAT?"

"…My stepmother…"

"…Poor soul…"

As Angela spoke, she lost the stutter in her voice.

"It was like she was the devil incarnate with ME, and a sweet little angel around my dad. She's bipolar or something, because she switches through them really fast. She hits hard, too!"

She rubbed her arm, as if feeling a bruise.

Don looked sympathetic, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"…Did she hurt you, Angie?"

The pink-haired girl nodded.

"A-All the time…wh-whenever I'd say or do something independently…"

Her brow furrowed.

"She called it me being a smartass."

Raph couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him, but she didn't seem to notice.

"With her around all the time, I couldn't stretch my wings. And when I don't, well…I guess you know what happens…"

Her wings stretched slightly, scales bristling.

"I tried to tell my dad, but it was like my image of her and his didn't fit together…he said it was just because I wanted my mother and didn't want a substitute…he said I should give it some time…well, it's been eight years…is THAT enough time?"

"Too much, if she's treatin' ya like trash." Raph noted, feeling a hot anger seeping into his blood like poison.

"I guess I've just…given up…"

"If ya've given up, then why are you goin' around as the Silver Dragon?"

"…I-I guess I-I enjoyed the freedom…I-I liked not feeling judged…And the joy of flying…it's like I'm a bird let out of its cage…"

Angela shook herself from her reverie.

"Well, that's it…there's nothing else for me to tell."

One of her wings twitched, and she turned slightly to see Raph running a hand over the smooth scales.

Blushing slightly, she tried to ignore the pleasant tingle rushing across her skin.

"I've been wonderin'…"

He stood up, standing behind her.

Her shirt was torn, but the holes were large enough to allow movement, but also small enough to only show some of her pale cream skin.

"How is it that the scales merge with yer skin?"

It was true that there was an obscure line where skin and scales met around her tail and wings, but she didn't know why.

Angela shivered at the touch on her back, her bare skin, and closed her eyes at the pleasant feeling.

"Angie?"

"Mm?"

"Your wings are acting weird…"

Indeed they were, bristling and settling in rhythm with Raph's hand.

Mikey snickered as she blushed, avoiding the knowing eyes of the others.

"Th-That's never happened before…" Angela stuttered out, her tail twitching nervously before wrapping itself around her waist self-consciously.

Mikey grinned.

"Or are you just aroused?"

Her blush darkened, and her tail lashed out like a whip, smacking him off his feet.

Worry crossed her face as Raph chuckled.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, Mikey!"

Her tail helped the poor turtle to his feet.

"Sorry…It acts on its own sometimes…"

"Man, do I love yer tail…"

Feeling faint from blushing so hotly, she shuddered as he touched her tail.

"Raph, don't try to ravish her in front of us! There's some things I DON'T want to see!"

As April tried to keep Angela from fainting, Raph proceeded to beat the crap out of his orange-banded brother.

"Raphael! Michelangelo!"

WHAP!!

WHAP!!

"OW!!!"

"OW!!!"

Both turtles broke apart, rubbing the throbbing bumps on their heads, as Angela recovered.

Even though Don tried to hold her up, taking the chance to examine her wings up close, Leo kept his distance, not able to look at her for more than a few seconds without blushing and looking away.

"Oh, ANGIE!"

The pink-haired girl looked at a baby-eyed Mikey.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"…No…"

'Yes! Score one for the Mikester!'

"I-I think I'll just go lie down…"

"You can have Raph's room!"

Don sighed as Mikey screamed, running from an enraged Raph.

"Perhaps staying in Raphael's room for one night won't cause any harm…" Splinter reasoned.

"Leo, can you help me lift her up?" Don asked his oldest brother, attempting to lift her up.

"N-No! I-I'll be fine…I-I'll just fly…"

Don released her gently, and she spread her wings.

Once slightly air born, keeping her injured ankle away from the ground, she smiled sheepishly.

"Um…which way?"

Mikey grinned.

"I'll show you!"

He grabbed her hand, leading her hurriedly, as her wings beat faster in order to keep her in the air.

He opened the door with a sound 'BANG', and pulled her in, pushing her towards the hammock-bed.

"Sweet dreams!"

Angela smiled in return, and landed on the hammock.

She folded her wings behind her back and let her tail go limp as she adjusted on her side.

She started to doze to the swinging rhythm of her tail and the hammock, and twitched slightly when she sensed someone next to the 'bed'.

A hand gently touched her hair, making her relax.

"Sleep well…little angel…"

A small smile flitted across her face as her mind darkened with sleep…

'Raph…'


	7. Chapter 7

Angela woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed, and stretched like a cat in the sunlight.

Sitting up and smiling softly, she noticed Raph sleeping on the floor on a make-shift bed.

'He looks so peaceful…'

Not wanting to disturb him, she opened her wings and flew silently over the sleeping turtle, heading for the kitchen.

'Might as well make breakfast now that I'm up…'

As the fresh smells wafted through the lair, a sleepy and caffeine-deprived Don woke slightly and followed his nose to the kitchen.

"Angie?"

"Yeah, Don?"

He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he yawned.

"Coffee?"

"Yup."

She placed a large mug of the steaming drink before him.

"The pot still has some, in case you need it…"

Angela turned back to the food, and Don shrugged sleepily, taking a sip from the mug.

His eyes widened as his taste buds danced in delight.

"…Angie…"

She turned slightly, and he hugged her from behind.

"You're the best! A Godsend!"

Mikey walked in at that moment…

"…You gave him coffee, didn't you?"

The cherry blossom-haired girl nodded as Mikey pried his brother off.

"Sorry about him. It's caffeine withdrawal."

"Oh…"

A pot whistled, and Angela turned to get it off the stove.

"…Morning."

Angela smiled tentatively at Leo.

"Good morning."

As she set up the table, she saw Leo reach for the pot.

"I already made tea for you and Master Splinter." She stated nonchalantly.

Mikey nearly laughed at the slight jump Leo did, and noted the calm sway of her tail, like a contented cat's.

Don was nursing his drink as Angela started piling food on plates.

Waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast…

It was like a feast!

Splinter walked in, immediately noticing the food.

"There was no need to make breakfast…"

"But I-I wanted t-to…"

"Breakfast?"

Angela grabbed the plates of food as Raph walked in, and set them on the table.

"…It's great having a girl here…"

She blushed slightly.

"I-It isn't m-much, Mikey…"

"If THIS isn't much, I'd LOVE to see you go overboard!"

Sighing slightly, Angela sat down to eat.

"Hey! Raph got more than us!"

She looked up at Mikey.

"R-Really? I hadn't noticed…"

"…I sense favoritism in the lair…"

She blushed darker.

"I-I'm not playing favorites!"

'Dang! He got me!'

Looking down at her plate, she didn't notice staring at her nervously…

Ever since The Accident, Leo could hardly look at her without imagining it.

The worst part was the guilt gnawing at him like a fox.

Knowing that he saw it and that his brother might actually like her pounced on him like a panther.

'I can't take it anymore!'

Splinter had already gone when he stood up.

"Raph, I need to tell you something."

Angela's tail bristled, stiffening, as her wings folded behind her.

"What is it, Leo?"

Mikey and Don sensed the tension in the air, watching their brothers silently.

"Raph…I accidentally walked in on Angela in the shower last night…"

Silence…

"Oh, is that Master Splinter calling? Well, I'd better go!"

Mikey ran off like a bat out of hell.

Don smiled nervously, backing out of the kitchen.

"I-I've got to work on my computer! Duty calls!"

He ran, barricading his lab.

Angela blushed darkly, standing up.

"I-I think I hear Mikey calling!"

She flew faster than Raph's words, which yelled for her to get back there.

She flew into the dojo, and landed on one leg as Mikey locked the door.

Fighting, crashing, and splintering wood reached their ears through the door.

"D-Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I don't know…this has never happened before…"

Glass shattered, and the door shook as something struck it, shattering on impact.

As abruptly as the noise began, it stopped.

As silence filled the lair, Angela turned fearful light gold eyes to Mikey's worried blue.

"D-Do you think they…?"

Mikey struggled to open the door, but it was jammed closed by debris, and Angela sighed.

"Move."

He nodded, and she swung her tail as hard as she could.

The door flew out of its frame, pushing the debris away with it.

Mikey looked at her, wide-eyed.

'…Mental note: Don't piss off Angie…'

Angela flew into the air, and saw Raph glaring at a rather beaten Leo, who still managed to return the hard look.

Raph looked ready to kill, and Don was covering his ears, muttering, "I see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil."

"Yer dead, Leo…" Raph growled, but Angela landed next to him.

"Raphie…let us explain…"

She put a hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed under her feather-light touch.

Mikey's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

'She's got an angel's touch, too?! AWESOME!!'

Leo relaxed slightly.

"It was an accident, Raphie…no one meant for it to happen…please understand…" Angela explained softly, tail swaying slightly as her wings twitched and bristled nervously.

"…Ya sure it was an accident?"

"Yes."

After a moment, Raph shrugged, heading for the dojo, Mikey scampering out of his path.

Angela sighed, smiling awkwardly at Leo.

"Th-That went better th-than I thought it w-would…"

"Really? I thought it went great." Leo replied sarcastically.

She laughed lightly as the tension between the two seemed to ease away until it was nearly gone.

'I hope things get better from here on out…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadowed figured called in his men, a woman in front of the group.

The heavy-set, curvaceous blonde woman, now dressed in a black suit, bowed.

"Master, the girl has escaped."

"Then find her!"

Clara barely flinched as she straightened.

"We have been looking, master, but its as if she's disappeared. Along with her dragon's heart."

The shadowed figure nearly growled, light glinting off the metal armor he wore.

"I told you to break her spirit and bring her. You have done neither!"

"I was ready to when she left." Clara defended.

"…I want her heart, and that wish. Find her, and kill anyone in your way."

"Yes, master."

As she left with the men, the figure sat back in reflective thought.

'When I have that heart, it'll be like the world is in the palm of my hand…'


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Angela changed into pajamas in order to join the turtles in a movie marathon before heading home in the morning, and heard the news on television.

"_There was a murder this very morning. The victim was Timothy Hamelton, a businessman married a second time to a Ms. Clara Devillstein. His sixteen year old daughter had been missing beforehand, and they believe the two are connected." _

Angela felt tears in her eyes as she flew into the living room, seeing her father's body on the screen, surrounded by blood.

"Oh my God…"

The four turtle's turned to her, not understanding the tears in her eyes.

"Angie?" Mikey asked worriedly.

A sob escaped her before she flew off, and Raph stood up.

"Angie?!"

Don stood up after him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me try. Maybe she just needs someone to listen…"

Raph nodded hesitantly, allowing his younger brother to head into his bedroom after the crying girl…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angie?"

"N-Not now, D-Don…" She sobbed out, burying her face in the pillow.

"…Angie…did you know that man?"

She nodded into the feathery pillow, not trusting her voice.

The hammock swayed slightly as Don sat down, putting a hand on her back.

"How'd you know him?"

"D-Don…m-my last n-name is H-Hamelton…"

It struck him in a moment.

"Your father…"

She nodded, the tears scalding her eyes.

"H-He was m-my father, a-and I w-wasn't there wh-when he d-died…"

Don didn't know how to comfort her, and rubbed soothing circles into her back, careful of the drooping, trembling wings.

"Wh-What can I-I do n-now? I-I can't g-go back t-to just h-her…I'd r-rather die…i-it would b-be less p-painful…"

"Don't think like that…"

He nearly choked when he saw the broken look in her pure gold eyes.

"Wh-What else c-can I d-do? Sh-She'll have l-legal custody…"

He thought for a moment, and that's all the time he needed to make a decision.

"You can stay with us."

Surprise flitted across her face, along with hope.

"R-Really?"

"I'm sure everyone would be happy to have you stay."

She smiled, and hugged him tight.

"Th-Thanks, Don…"

"No problem…"

As he soothed her, neither noticed the shadow listening through the door.

'…It's okay, angel…I'll protect you…'


	9. Chapter 9

A long week of mourning passed, the turtles only trying to comfort the girl that hardly left the bathroom.

But she got better, and started walking around now that her ankle was healed.

It was a Sunday, but not just any Sunday.

THE Sunday.

Super Bowl Sunday.

Even Leo and Don settled on the couch with their brothers and Casey to enjoy the day of football.

April had to work that day, so Angela just decided to go in the kitchen to make snacks.

She was rooting through a low cabinet for a bowl when Raph came in to get some beers.

He froze, his eyes snapping towards her behind.

With her tail and wings hidden so she could walk more comfortably, he couldn't help but note how…hot it looked, her unknowingly waving her butt in the air.

"Where in the world is it?" He heard her mutter in slight frustration.

"I know Mikey put it here somewhere…"

She stood up straight, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at the cabinet.

Something clattered to the floor at her side, and she jumped.

"Oh, there it is! The tricky little…"

She reached down for it, her chest moving with her, showing her cleavage.

He felt a heat building up inside of his chest, his animal instincts practically screaming at him.

'_Take her now, you idiot!! Before someone else does!! Do it NOW!!' _

Then came the little brother…

"Raph! Raph, what's up with you? I've been calling you for, like, five minutes!"

Angela looked up, holding a bowl, and noticed both turtles.

"Oh, hey guys. Need something?"

Raph blushed slightly at being caught.

"Just came fer some beer…"

He grabbed some from the fridge before practically running out, and Angela looked after him curiously.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Mikey grinned mischievously.

"Trust me, you did NOTHING wrong…"

With a quirked eyebrow and an unsure look, Angela shrugged and filled the bowl with potato chips.

"You wanna join us?"

"No thanks…I'll probably just go for a walk…"

Shouting came from the entertainment area, and Mikey ran to see what happened.

Angela sighed.

'Boys…'

"Miss Angela…"

She turned to see Splinter, and smiled.

"Hello, Master Splinter. Did they disturb your meditation?"

"It takes more than shouting to do that, young one. I just came to get some tea."

"I'll make some for you. With all the guys so busy, I need something to do."

As she set a pot on the stove, Splinter took a seat at the table.

A cup fell off the counter, and Angela's tail popped out, catching it before it hit the ground.

As she set it back on the countertop, she saw Splinter's thoughtful expression.

"Master Splinter?"

"I have thought over something the past few days…Have you had any training?"

"No…Most of what I do is instinct, except flying…"

"Maybe it would be best if you had some. Being able to defend yourself without exposure is an important thing to have."

"I've thought of that, too…Would you teach me, Master Splinter?"

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to. But I've been meaning to teach my sons how to do so."

She quirked an eyebrow as her tail twitched.

"…I think it'll depend on which one…"

Angela imagined what Mikey would teach her…

"PLEASE not Mikey!"

"He's not ready for such responsibility. I'll have to think on it."

She handed him his tea.

"I'll have an answer by tomorrow."

Angela grinned.

"Thank you, Master Splinter."

"Hey, babe!!! Where's the chips!?!"

"Right here! And don't call me babe!!"

"Whatever ya say, babe!"

Angela growled in frustration, grabbing the bowl.

"I'll show him what happens when you do that…" She muttered crossly, walking into the living room.

Splinter smiled as he sipped his tea.

'Three…two…one…'

SMACK!!!!!!!

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!! What was that fer!?!"

"I told you not to call me babe!!! It's demeaning."

"No it ain't!!"

"Tell me why it isn't! Because apparently, when you look at women, all you see is their body!"

"Angie, lets not get into a fight over this-."

"Leo, no offense, but I don't care right now!"

As the words escalated, soon ending in playful wrestling, Splinter stood up to head to his room.

'Who to teach such a student…this will be a hard decision…'


	10. Chapter 10

Just thought you should know some meanings to Japanese words I shall be using from now on:

Aniki: Big Brother

Imouto: Little Sister

Otouto: Little Brother

Tensai: Genius

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"PLEASE, Angie?"

"I-I'm not sure about this, April…"

"It won't be bad, I promise!"

"…If y-you say so…"

"Yes!" April squealed in delight, starting to drag Angela towards the bathroom of her apartment.

The turtles, on the couch, were confused.

"What were they talking about?" Don questioned, ignoring the TV.

Casey shuddered.

"April's gone into make-over overdrive or somethin'…it's pretty scary, actually…"

"How far does she go?"

"…Wonder why I didn't go to the lair yesterday?"

Silence…

"So, what's on TV?" Leo asked, changing the subject.

Mikey raised the volume, drowning out the hum of a blow-dryer.

"Mikey, turn down the damn country music!!"

"It's not MY fault you hate country, Raph!!"

"YER the one makin' my ears bleed!! Now give me the remote!!"

As they wrestled, Leo and Don not wanting to get involved, they failed to notice April leave the bathroom and go back in with something in her arms.

As Raph held Mikey in a headlock, smirking at the youngest's futile struggles, the door to the bathroom opened.

April came out, smiling hugely, and they stopped.

"May I introduce the new, improved…Angela!"

Said girl stepped out shyly, and all five jaws dropped.

Her waist-length, cherry blossom pink hair was in an elegant ponytail, loose strands framing her face beautifully, with pink bejeweled chopsticks.

Lip gloss and smoky/faint pink eye shadow was simple but effective, bringing out her light gold eyes.

The outfit, however, brought almost complete attention to her figure.

The dark pink shirt had a single strap over her left shoulder, a pink stone on it framed in silver, accenting her…chest region…

The black skirt brushed her knees, moving with her hips, and she wore black ankle boots.

'SHELL, she looks hot!' was the first coherent thought to run through Raph's mind.

Angela squirmed under the silent stares, blushing.

"D-Do I l-look okay?"

'If you knew what I was thinking, we'd be in bed by now…'

"Ya look…great…" He forced out, blushing.

Mikey did a wolf whistle, making Angela blush, and Raph smacked his brother upside the head on instinct alone.

April glared at Casey's wide-eyed stare.

"Casey, who are you looking at?"

His eyes snapped to her, a sheepish smile spreading across his face.

"You, babe."

Angela tried not to make eye contact with anybody, wanting to run into the bathroom and refuse to come out, when a ringing filled the room.

Surprise, then curiosity, crossed her face.

"My phone?"

She reached into a bag that she'd asked Mikey to get from her room in her old house, pulling out a cell.

Flipping it open, she put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

Everyone watched as the curious look on her face turned surprised, then a bit miffed.

"I told you not to call me again."

She listened for a few seconds.

"It was four months ago, and I'm not about to try anything stupid like that again."

Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she moved to the window.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

A frustrated sigh.

"You know what? I'm done arguing with you over this! It's done, and there's no way I'm bringing it back!"

Snapping the phone shut, Angela felt tempted to chuck it out the window.

"Angie?"

She turned to see the curious faces, and smiled slightly.

"Persistent ex…"

April understood, saying, "Maybe a new number would help…"

"I hope so…"

Raph glared at the phone like it was to blame.

"How persistent is this guy?"

"Very. Sometimes it's like he's following me or something…"

Mikey grinned.

"Kicked him yet?"

"I haven't kept count, sorry."

"Awww…"

"It'll be okay, imouto. He won't be able to find you in the sewers."

Angela smiled at Leo's nickname for her.

They'd grown closer after The Accident had been revealed, and they saw each other more as brother and sister than friends.

And, being an only child, Angela enjoyed having at least three older brothers…

"I know that, aniki."

"Hey! Why don't you call ME aniki?"

Angela stared at Mikey for a moment.

"Mikey, you don't actually act…older than me…"

"But I'm still older! I deserve it, too!"

"…If you really feel that strongly about it, Mikey…"

She smiled softly.

"Then I don't mind…"

"YES!! I'm finally an older brother!!"

As he jumped around in glee, Don sighed.

"He doesn't realize how much work it is…"

"Nobody does."

April seemed to think a moment before jumping up.

"Oh! Angie, someone sent you a package this morning! I nearly forgot!"

As she raced off to get it, Angela sat down in Mikey's seat on the couch as he did his victory dance.

The thing was, the seat was right next to Raph…

'Don't blush-Don't blush-Don't blush!!'

Of course, his body never really listened to his brain…

'SHELL!'

He glared at the knowing grin on his youngest brother's face, and Angela looked at all four brother's curiously.

"Are you guys planning something? Or are you just excited about 'Barney'?"

Silence as three turtles turned to the TV…

"MIKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!" They shouted in unison, jumping for the remote as Mikey fell over in laughter.

Angela giggled as they started fighting over what channel to watch.

As it flipped through 'Discovery Channel', 'Animal Planet', and 'Wrestlemania', Angela stood up, taking the remote easily.

"HEY!!!" Three turtles whined from the pile they were in.

"Sorry guys, but ladies first."

She sat down, flipping through the channels as the turtles settled back down on the couch or, in Mikey's case, the floor.

"Yes! 'Miss Congeniality' is on now!"

"I ain't watching that!"

As Raph stood up to leave, Angela grabbed hold of his hand.

"Please? Just this once? For me?"

Mikey grinned mischievously at Don, who sat behind him.

"If he leaves, he doesn't like her. If he sits down, he loves her!" He whispered, and Don rolled his eyes.

"Like he'll watch a chic flick for a girl-."

He cut off his whisper when Raph, grumbling, sat back down.

"Ha! Told you!" Mikey whispered triumphantly.

"…Leo, how desperate do you think Raph has gotten?" Don whispered to his older brother.

"He's not desperate. I think he hardly realizes he likes her."

"…What kind of idiot is he?"

Leo smirked at his youngest brother.

"In this area, a worse idiot than you."

"Oh-HEY!!!"

"…Um…Are you guys fighting or something?"

The three turtles looked up at the confused looks of Raph and Angela, and sputtered out a "NO!!!!"

"…Okay, then…"

Angela gave them one last confused look before turning back to the movie.

There was a crashing sound, and April's voice filtered through a door.

"CASEY!!!!!!"

"I'm comin', babe!"

As he ran off, Raph rolled his eyes.

"It's probably his fault, I can feel it…"

Angela only smiled, unconsciously leaning on Raph's arm.

He blushed darker, really thinking about why he was reacting like that, as his brothers smiled knowingly and returned their attention to the TV.

"Casey, why'd you put it at the bottom of this pile of antiques?!"

"I-I didn't mean to, babe!!"

April came back, looking miffed, and carrying a box.

"It's from a Timothy Hamelton."

Don stiffened.

'Her dad…'

None of the turtles knew what to expect from the girl, but she kept a straight face.

"O-Okay…"

She took the package, setting it on her lap carefully.

"…T-Tensai…"

Don, immediately recognizing his nickname, moved closer.

"W-Would you open it? I-I don't think I-I can handle it…"

He nodded, taking the letter-opener April handed him and cut the tape off the top.

The package was fairly small, but as long as Angela's forearm, with a piece of paper on top that held her father's name.

Don opened it carefully, making sure Angela could see what was inside.

On top was a note, written in familiar handwriting to Angela, on top of a velvet box.

Angela took it carefully, opening the note carefully, as if the words themselves might slip off the pages.

'_Angela, if you are reading this note, this means the worst has finally come to pass. I understand that this is a dangerous time, but I need you to believe me. There are powerful people after you, evil and crafty, and you must be prepared for what you must fight. I understand that you've found your wings prematurely, and I believe its time to explain why you have them. Angela, you're a half-breed dragon. You're mother was a powerful dragon that used a spell to become human, but she passed her blood on to you. These people are after you because half-breed dragons, though rare, have a special ability. If they get hold of your heart, they can make any wish they want. Your mother…I believe it's time you knew the truth. She didn't leave us. She was murdered. They came to her, demanding she tell them where you were, but you were still just a child…She refused, fighting back, but she was defeated. She wanted you to have this necklace.'_

Don pulled out the velvet box, opening it to reveal a gold chain, a strange pink/red stone hanging from it.

'_It will be important. I hope you know that I love you, and that everything I've done was so that you could be safe. Your mother told me of some dragons that would help you, so you won't have to fight alone. Good luck, my little angel._

_Timothy Hamelton'_

Angela felt tears in her eyes, but tried to force them back.

"Imouto?"

She looked up at everyone's worried eyes, and gave the note to Raph.

With a confused look, he read through it fast, surprise then sympathy crossing his face.

Mikey snatched it from him, and the smile left his face as he read.

Angela took the necklace from Don, feeling the cold metal on the palms of her hands.

"Imouto, are you okay?" Leo asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"…I-I'll be o-okay…"

The stone glowed slightly, but she had already covered it with one hand.

"…W-We'd better h-head back…"

Angela smiled shakily at April.

"Th-Thanks for e-everything…"

April nodded, saying, "Maybe you should change before heading out…"

Angela nodded, and headed to the bathroom to change back into the black jeans and pink tank top she'd worn there, pulling on her black and white sneakers.

The five headed up to the roof, where Angela let out her wings and tail, following them as they ran across the rooftops.

Once they reached the lair, Splinter came out to greet them.

"I believe I have chosen who shall teach Ms. Angela…"


	11. Chapter 11

'It's my first day of training…'

Angela fidgeted, standing alone in the dojo.

The turtles had just finished their own training session, so they were off relaxing.

Stretching her arms with a tired yawn, she looked at the clock.

'Who wants to be up at seven o'clock every morning?'

"Ready, Angie?"

She turned around, smiling.

"Yeah, 'sensei'."

Raph glared slightly.

"Let's not start disrespecting the teacher."

"Was I being disrespectful?" Angela asked innocently.

Mikey, from the shadows, grinned.

'If I'd said that, Raph would've hit me SO hard…'

Raph only rolled his eyes, saying, "Let's just start on somethin' simple…"

Angela nodded.

As he showed her a simple kata, one the turtles had learned as children, and Angela tried to copy him, Mikey pulled out his Shell Cell, turning on the camera option Don had put in not too long ago.

She seemed to catch on rather fast, soon moving through the kata with relative ease.

With the kata's came getting free from holds.

THAT was actually an interesting thing to watch…

Angela was caught in a headlock, and used her unusual strength to flip Raph onto his shell.

"…Ow…"

Worry crossed her face.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Nope."

He grabbed her arm, flipping her over him before holding her down.

"Ow! That's not fair!" She whined slightly, struggling beneath him.

Neither realized the…position they were in…

But Mikey did…

He snickered softly as he looked at the footage on the screen of his Shell Cell as it was being recorded.

Something tapped Raph on the shoulder, and he looked there only to have Angela's tail grab him and pull him off.

Sitting up, Angela giggled at the surprised look on Raph's tail.

"Now we're even."

"Is that so?"

He jumped for her, and they wrestled on the floor.

Raph managed to pin her, her tail stuck beneath her.

After some struggling, she gave in.

"Fine…you win…"

"Good."

That's when Raph realized their position, and blushed.

"…Raph…"

"Yeah?"

"…Can you get off now?"

He snapped out of it, practically jumping off.

Angela sat up, and her tail stretched.

She blushed slightly, standing up.

"So…is that it?"

Trying to hide his embarrassment, Raph nodded.

"Till tonight…"

Angela smiled.

"Okay, 'cause I need a drink…"

As she went to the kitchen for a drink, Raph sighed.

'What's wrong with me?!'

He glared when he saw Leo leaning on the doorframe, a knowing look on his face.

"You know, you should tell her…"

"Tell 'er what? There's nothin' ta tell."

Leo sighed.

"Stop being stubborn about this…We all know you like her…For kami's sake, CASEY knows!"

Raph blushed.

'I don't like her! …Right? I can't even tell anymore!'

"Raph, maybe it's not hiding from you. Maybe you're hiding from it…"

As Leo walked away, Raph was left thinking over what he said.

'…Maybe I'm just bein' stubborn 'bout this…Maybe I really do…love 'er…'

His cheeks heated up at the thought, and his heart raced.

'…But how'll I tell 'er? She couldn't possibly like a giant talkin' turtle…'

"Raph?"

He looked up at Angela, who gave him a curious look.

"Don't you want a drink? I mean, you were practicing more than I was…"

"Yeah…I'll be right there…"

Angela nodded uncertainly, and headed back to the kitchen.

After a moment, Raph headed out after her, and stood in the doorway as she looked through the fridge for something.

He felt tempted to just tell her, but his normally pessimistic brain kept telling him he'd be rejected.

"Angie…"

She looked over her shoulder, her hair falling in her face since she let it loose.

"Yeah?"

As Raph tried to think of something to say, she continued her search.

Raph couldn't think of anything to strike up a conversation, and, not being good with his words, grew increasingly frustrated.

"You okay?"

Raph snapped out of his thoughts, seeing Angela with a can of beer held out enticingly.

"…Yeah…"

He took the cold can from her, and she quirked an eyebrow before grabbing her bottle of water, the necklace around her neck hanging over her heart.

It swirled pink and red, but he thought it was just a trick of the light…

Feeling the emotions raging inside him too much to bear, he did what he thought was the only release…

Pulling a startled Angela toward him, he kissed her, letting out all his emotions at once.

He hardly realized she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, when there was a flash of light…from a camera…

Mikey grinned as he held up the digital camera, which started sending copies to print in Don's lab.

"Yes!!! I knew it!!!"

Raph growled, but Angela seemed frozen as Mikey ran to the printer, grabbing the pictures and running around the lair, throwing them around like confetti.

"MIKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

As Mikey raced by Leo, who looked up from his meditation in confusion, a picture fell over his eyes.

Falling backwards slightly, he took it off and looked it over.

"What the-? ...Oh kami…"

Don looked up, and groaned.

'Mikey's dead…'

Raph barreled after his brother, who screamed shrilly before running away.

Angela hadn't moved at all.

In fact, it looked like she'd forgotten how to breathe…

"Angie? Are you okay?"

Leo looked up at her as well, worry crossing his face.

"Imouto?"

Angela clutched one of the pictures, and started breathing heavily.

Don, concerned, stepped forward.

"Angie?"

Her tail popped out, as well as her wings, and they bristled, staying stiff.

"…Uh oh…"

Angela seemed unable to control her temper, and the paper seemed ready to burst into flames.

"MIKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikey, turning at the unexpected shout, was tackled by Raph.

Angela came up to the two, looking so much more pissed than anyone had ever seen her.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, otouto…"

And Mikey learned NEVER to piss off Angela…EVER…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master…"

The shadowed figure looked down at Clara with narrowed red eyes.

"What is it?"

"It seems the girl has been warned, and has made allies. Not only that, she's starting to look for the other three dragons."

"…Then we shall have to speed up the search. We must capture her before she loses her heart. If that comes to pass…we'll just have to use some…persuasion…"

Clara's dark blue eyes flashed red.

"Of course, master."

"Remember, don't harm the girl. Just…rile her up a bit…"

"As you wish…"

'…Now…how to steal a dragon's heart…?'


	12. Chapter 12

Two more Japanese 'Words to Know'! lol

Akai: Red

Koibito: Lover/Sweetheart

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akai?" 

"Yeah, koibito?" 

"…Do you think otouto is okay?" 

The new couple turned to see Don nursing a whimpering Mikey. 

"…He'll be fine…" 

Angela smiled, cuddling against Raph's side. 

"Guys, it's time for patrol." 

She looked up at Leo. 

"Can I come, aniki? PLEASE?"

She used the Chibi Eyes, and Leo seemed to give in. 

"…Mikey taught you that, didn't he?" 

Angela nodded, smiling as she stood up. 

Her tail swayed behind her lazily as she reached into her backpack and pulled out her Silver Dragon outfit. 

"I'll just be a sec…" 

Five minutes later, she came back out, stretching her arms over her head. 

"Ready to go, guys?" 

Mikey elbowed his red-banded brother. 

"You're one LUCKY turtle…" 

Raph smacked him upside the head, and the five headed out. 

Once on the rooftops, Angela spread her wings and took off into the air. 

Stay close, imouto!" 

"I'll be fine, aniki!" 

She was a yard or so above the turtles, enjoying the relatively fresh air and the normal giddy feeling of flying. 

A shadow caught her eye, and panic entered her when she saw it go for the turtles below her… 

"MOVE!" 

With a quick nosedive, she pulled up at the last moment, her tail smacking the attacker away as the turtles became fully aware of the danger. 

As the figure rose, Angela felt her stomach flip over in fear. 

"Oh no…" 

'It can't be her…not now…' 

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" 

Angela backed up as she saw the familiar dark blue eyes. 

"Angela…" 

"Cl-Clara…" 

The wings coming from the woman's back were large and a dark blue color, and her long dark tail had what looked like a spiked mace at the end. 

"Not expecting to see me, little wench?" 

Wings drooping and tail lashing around fearfully, Angela backed up more. 

"I-I never w-wanted to s-see you a-again…" 

"Too bad. You're coming with me." 

"She ain't goin' with ya anywhere!" 

Angela couldn't help relaxing as Raph came up beside her, the others not far behind. 

"A-Akai…" 

"She won't hurt ya, koibito. I promise." 

Dark wings spread, seeming to create shadows, and more shadows moved into the moonlight. 

"My orders were clear: Kill anyone in my way." 

'No!' 

Angela's tail lashed out, hitting one black, red-eyed dragon minion away. 

Wings flapping, she moved faster, spiked tail lashing out like a whip. 

But it seemed the dragon minions weren't as easy for the turtle brothers as they were for her…

Before she could go to help them, however, Clara's tail smashed into her back, sending her toppling to the ground. 

Before she could rise, a foot stomped on her back, keeping her on the ground. 

"You're pathetic. And to think you're so 'special'…" 

Angela cried out as the foot ground into her back, her wings flapping uselessly.

"Koibito!" 

Suddenly, the wind seemed to pick up, and Clara was thrown off. 

"How in the…?" 

A young girl landed beside her, and Angela looked surprised. 

Only younger than her by a year, the girl had shoulder-length light purple hair and kind light blue eyes. 

Her wings and tail were even more slender than Angela's own, and a darker purple. 

"Looks like you needed help. Mind if I blow 'em away?" 

The wind started up again, and her eyes glowed white. 

Clara growled. 

"A guardian!" 

"Yep. The wind guardian. Rebecca." 

She flapped her wings once, and Clara nearly flew away entirely. 

"Retreat!" 

As the dragon minions retreated into the shadows, Clara glared at Angela. 

"We'll be back soon…You can't run forever…" 

Once she was gone, Angela stood up. 

"R-Rebecca…" 

The girl seemed to brighten immediately, grinning like the Cheshire cat at Christmas. 

"It's so fun to mess with that old hag! I couldn't resist! And you needed help, so I needed to help anyway! I've always wanted to meet you, even though mother said I'd have to wait to meet my half-sister-!" 

"W-Wait, what!" 

Rebecca stopped, looking at her innocently. 

"What? The half-sister thing?" 

"Y-Yeah, I th-think that's i-it…" 

"Oh! Well, we have the same mother." 

"Wh-What?" 

"Mom and your dad weren't married a few months after you were born, and she was raped by a dragon in her own world. She didn't blame me, though, but had to leave me with friends because she needed to take care of you." 

As Angela tried to absorb all that information at once, the turtles came up. 

"Hi! I heard Angela had made some friends! It's great to meet you! Thanks for hiding her and everything-Even though it made it harder to find her-But I still did-So I don't mind!" 

"…Did she just say all that in one breath?" Mikey questioned in awe. 

Don nodded, still stunned. 

"…COOL…" 

Raph groaned. 

"She's like a second Mikey!" 

Angela stood up, still looking at Rebecca's face in shock. 

"Guys…I guess this is my half-sister…" 

Shocked faces looked between the two girls, noting similarities. 

The two girls had the same delicate features, and their figures were basically the same, though Rebecca hadn't matured as much. 

"My name's Rebecca-But people usually call me Becca or Bec or Becky-I don't know why-I guess it's easier to say or shorter or-!" 

Angela covered the younger girls mouth, cutting her off. 

"I think we get it…" 

Don stepped forward cautiously. 

"Are you a half-breed dragon? Or a purebred?" 

"Purebred! Only one dragon guardian is a half-breed!"

"…There are more?" 

"Yep! Two more!"

"What are dragon guardians?" 

"Four dragons imbued with the power of the four elements that dragons are most intoned with: Fire, Water/Ice, Wind, and Light!" 

Rebecca smiled hugely. 

"We're supposed to keep the balance and defeat the darkness!" 

"Darkness?" 

"There's a dragon given the power of darkness! It's a never-ending cycle of us kicking bad-guy butt!" 

She did an impressive spin-kick, smiling. 

Mikey grinned. 

"I like this girl…" 

"Actually, Cameron and Daniela will be coming soon!" 

'The other dragons…' Angela thought, brain still sparking from overloading. 

Before Rebecca could start jumping around again, Don put a hand on her shoulder. 

She instantly relaxed, confusing herself. 

'No one's ever been able to calm me down so much…' 

"Maybe we should head back to the lair…" 

Nodding, both girls spread their wings and took off. 

Rebecca laughed.

"Race you!" 

"You're on!" 

The two became blurs as they sped ahead, and Raph looked back to see the far-off, dreamy look on his purple-banded brothers face. 

'Looks like dragons have a knack for stealing turtle's hearts…' He thought with a smirk. 

"AHHHHHH!" 

Their heads snapped up. 

"REBECCA!" 

Said dragon seemed to be spinning out of control, something tearing at her wing as Angela tried to rip it off. 

After hitting off the dragon minion with her tail, Angela wasn't fast enough to stop the younger girl's decent. 

As Rebecca headed for an alley in front of the turtles, Don sped up, jumping down after her. 

Catching her in midair, he used his Bo staff to catch on a pipe protruding from the wall, slowing his fall. 

Dropping safely to the ground, he held the young girl in a careful bridal style, not wanting to hurt the bleeding wing. 

"Thanks for the save…" 

Don smiled shyly. 

"No problem…" 

Rebecca seemed ready to fall asleep, but fought it off slightly. 

"What's your name? I forgot to ask…" 

"…Donatello…" 

A small smile flitted across her face as sleep began to claim her. 

"…Thanks…Donnie…"


	13. Chapter 13

One more word!

Ane: Big Sister

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela looked worriedly at the young girl on the couch, carefully fingering the bandages that were put on her injured wing. 

'It was supposed to be me…' 

"Koibito…" 

Angela looked up at Raph, offering a weak smile. 

"Yeah, akai?" 

"…It ain't yer fault…"

"But I'm her big sister…I should be able to protect her…not the other way around…" 

"Ya can't protect 'er all the time-." 

"But I should've tried harder!" 

Feeling the tears threaten to break free, she closed her eyes. 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Raph pulled her onto his lap. 

"It's not yer fault…" He whispered into her ear. 

"I-I feel like it is…" 

Trailing delicate kisses down her neck, he felt her shudder in delight. 

"Don't blame yerself…" He muttered against her neck, his breath ghosting over her skin. 

She felt a rumbling in his chest as he put his head on hers. 

"I love ya…ya know that…" 

Nodding, Angela smiled. 

"I love you, too…" 

"A-Ane…?" 

Their attention snapped to Rebecca, who was rubbing her eyes cutely against the bright light. 

"A-Am I in heaven?" 

Angela shook her head. 

"N-No. You're at the lair." 

Rebecca closed her eyes. 

"Oh…okay…" 

Rebecca rolled, falling to the ground. 

"Rebecca!" 

Rebecca shot up, rubbing her head. 

"Ow…" 

"Are you okay?" 

She smiled at the older girl. 

"I'm fine. But I have to admit, that was pretty funny!" 

Angela smiled. 

"Just want to be sure, imouto." 

"Is she okay!" 

Raph smirked. 

"Calm down, brainiac. She's fine." 

Don didn't believe his red-banded brother until he checked Rebecca over. 

Tail swaying lazily, Rebecca sat still throughout the whole process. 

"Donnie, why are you so worried?" 

He looked up to meet her curious sky-blue eyes. 

"I'm not sure of how badly your wing was slashed up. Being careful is the best bet."

Rebecca smiled. 

"It's okay, though. Cammy can heal it up when she finds us." 

Adjusting the bandages, Don asked, "How will they find us?" 

"They can sense my life force. But it may take a few days for them to fly here." 

Mikey practically jumped into the room, grinning. 

"She's awake!" 

He was beside her in a moment, jumping around in excitement. 

"Wanna play video games?" 

"Sure!" 

Rebecca swiped a controller. 

"'Super Smash Bros Melee'?" 

"Yep!" 

Thus came a half hour match on said game before someone finally lost, flying off the screen and dying. 

"YES! Who's the dragon? I'M the dragon!" Rebecca cheered, jumping up. 

"…That was the most intense Sudden Death match I've EVER seen…" Raph stated in awe.

"The strategy…the timing…it was all flawless…" Don forced out. 

The light purple-haired girl smiled. 

"It's easy to read people's moves. They use simple patterns unconsciously, and it's easy to memorize them." 

"If it was so easy, why'd it take so long fer ya ta beat 'im?" Raph challenged. 

"I wanted to have some fun." 

'She was toying with him…' Don thought, still looking amazed. 

Something rang like a cell phone, and Rebecca hurriedly looked into the pocket of her worn jeans, pulling out a small earpiece and microphone. 

Putting it in her ear and adjusting the microphone, she pressed a button. 

"Hello?" 

"BECCA, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YA, YA'LL REGRET THE DAY YA WERE HATCHED!"

As Rebecca rubbed her ringing ear, a scuffle could be heard on the other end. 

"Sorry about her Bec, but we're worried sick. Are you okay?" 

"My wing's a little torn up, but nothing major." 

It seemed whatever the other girl was using was pulled away again. 

"NOTHING MAJOR! IF YER BLEEDIN' TA DEATH _RIGHT NOW_, YER GONNA WISH I COULDN'T BRING YA BACK!" 

A voice could be heard in the background, showing the calmer girl was still fighting for the 'phone'. 

"Cam, give it back! You're going to bust her eardrum!" 

"LEAVE ME ALONE, DANNY! I NEED TA GIVE 'ER A PIECE 'A MY MIND!" 

"You already have! Now give me that!" 

Everyone but Rebecca sweat dropped as another scuffle ensued. 

"Bec, we're going to be there in five days." 

"TELL 'ER SHE BETTER BE WRITIN' 'ER WILL!" 

"…Don't worry about Cam…She's just worried…" 

"NO I'M NOT!" 

"Just try not to overdue anything. Have you found her?" 

"Yep! And her new friends!" 

"Really? Well, just try not to tire them out." 

"Aw…okay…" 

"Good. So we'll see you soon." 

"AND YER GONNA WISH YA COULD HIDE IN THE DARKEST PITS OF HE-!" 

Rebecca hung up, rubbing her ear dejectedly. 

"…Um…Who was that?" Angela asked, looking a bit confused. 

Rebecca smiled slightly, putting the earpiece down. 

"The loud, angry one was Cameron. She's kinda…hot-headed…" 

Mikey snickered, getting smacked upside the head by Raph. 

"The other one was Daniela. She's the oldest, so I guess she needs to be responsible…" 

"Oh…" 

Rebecca yawned, rubbing her eye cutely. 

"Ane, I'm sleepy…" 

Mikey jumped on the opportunity. 

"You can share Don's room!" 

Don blushed. 

"M-Maybe she shouldn't-!" 

"Okay!" 

Don couldn't refuse once he saw her innocent smile, and stood up with a defeated sigh. 

"Okay, then…come on…" 

Rebecca stood up shakily, swaying sleepily. 

Before she fell asleep on her feet, Don swept her up into his arms, blushing when she cuddled against his chest. 

Angela smiled knowingly. 

'That's so CUTE…' 

Wanting to escape, Don headed for his bedroom/laboratory. 

Setting her down tenderly on the small bed, he brushed some hair out of her sleeping face gently. 

"Sleep well…" 

Don turned to his desk of half-finished inventions. 

"…Well, I wasn't planning on going to sleep tonight, anyway…"


	14. Chapter 14

Rebecca woke up to the tapping of keyboard keys, and turned groggily towards the clock. 

'2:00 am…' 

Turning sleep-fogged eyes, she saw Don working in the blue light of his computer screen. 

"D-Donnie?" 

The purple-banded turtle turned to her with a sleepy smile. 

"Sorry, did I wake you? Just try and go back to sleep…" 

Sitting up instead, Rebecca yawned. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" 

"I'm not tired…" 

"…You're lying." 

It wasn't a question. 

The light purple-haired girl smiled tiredly. 

"Why don't you join me, then? I'm kinda cold…" 

Seeing his hesitancy, she scooted. 

"I'll help you with your inventions tomorrow…But we don't want you smashing your thumb with a hammer…" 

Rebecca grimaced slightly at the thought. 

"Trust me, it's not fun…" 

Don, still blushing slightly in the blue glow of his computer, finally nodded. 

"Sure…give me a sec…" 

Shutting off his computer, Don stood up, stretching. 

Rebecca scooted over as he came over, making room for him to crawl in. 

Once he'd settled under the covers, the young girl cuddled up against his chest, her tail swinging lazily as she gave a contented sigh. 

His arms wrapped around her on instinct, and he set his head on her own as he relaxed. 

He drifted off to sleep faster than he thought he would, enjoying the sweet smell of white chocolate…


	15. Chapter 15

"Akai, don't they look cute?" 

Angela smiled, looking at the sleeping pair with her boyfriend and her 'aniki'. 

"It'll be even better when they wake up…" Raph replied with a smirk as Mikey ran in with a camera. 

"Say 'cheese'!" 

The flash seemed to wake the pair slightly. 

"Donnie, stop messing with your computer and go to sleep…" Rebecca muttered, cuddling against the turtle's plastron more. 

"I'm not moving…" Don muttered back, tightening his grip on her shoulders. 

Dark eyes opened blearily, focusing on the four figures outlined in the doorway. 

"…Aw shell!" 

"Donnie, stop moving…" Rebecca muttered sleepily as he threatened to fall out of the bed in surprise. 

Don blushed darkly as she wrapped her arms around his shell, pulling him closer as she sleepily nuzzled his neck. 

"G-Guys, it's not what it looks like!" 

"So what is it exactly?" Angela asked, hands on her hips and a sly smile on her face. 

"W-Well…" 

Raph smirked. 

"Stumped, brainiac?" 

Mikey grinned, hugging the camera close. 

"Akai, don't tease Tensai. He didn't tease YOU, did he?" 

Don seemed to get fidgety, looking worried. 

"Guys, quiet down! You'll-!" 

Rebecca's eyes fluttered open. 

"…Wake her up…" 

With a sleepy yawn, the fifteen year old looked up at the turtles and her half-sister. 

"Hey, guys…good morning…" Rebecca greeted sleepily, blinking sleep from her sky-blue eyes. 

"Good morning, imouto." Angela greeted, smiling warmly. 

"It's time for breakfast." 

"Ten more minutes…" The light purple-haired girl whined, cuddling against the turtle in her arms as she brought her knees up to her chest. 

"Imouto, let Tensai breathe…" 

Rebecca twitched, looking up at a blushing Don. 

"Oh…good morning, Donnie…" 

Smiling, she pecked him on the cheek, making his face feel as hot as the Sun. 

Rebecca looked confused. 

"What's wrong? That's how we say 'good morning'…" 

Even Leo couldn't help a smile at the flustered look on Don's face. 

Rebecca shook off her confusion, releasing him, and her tail unwound from his leg as it stretched along with her wings. 

Sitting up, she smiled at her sister. 

"Good morning, ane!" 

Angela rolled her eyes, smiling, as Rebecca jumped up to give her a peck on the cheek. 

"You guys, too!" 

The other three turtles backed up, holding their hands up as a sign of retreat. 

"Sorry, no way!" 

They ran out, and Rebecca pouted like a dejected child. 

"HEY…" 

Angela grinned. 

"Don't worry about them, imouto. They're just immature." 

"HEY!" 

Both turned to look at the door, seeing Mikey's head peeking around the doorway. 

"EEP!" 

He ran off, and Rebecca giggled. 

"He's so weird…" 

"That's Mikey for you…" 

Don headed for the door, a shy smile on his face. 

"I-I guess it's time for breakfast…" 

Angela smiled. 

"We'll be there in a minute." 

Nodding quickly, he left, and Rebecca seemed ready to follow him. 

"Imouto…" 

"Yeah, ane?" The younger girl asked curiously. 

"…You know, I'm really new to this 'older sister' thing…" 

Rebecca smiled understandingly. 

"I know, and it's okay. Besides, it's more instinct than thought…Besides…" 

Rebecca hugged the older girl slightly. 

"I couldn't ask for a better ane…" 

Angela stood there, lost in thought, as her half-sister left for the kitchen. 

A smile lit the cherry blossom-haired girls face.

'I think I'm gonna like being a big sister…'


	16. Chapter 16

Don was under the Battle Shell, tinkering with the oil. 

"Bec, I need a-." 

The tool was held out before he could say the name, and he smiled. 

"You're good at this…" 

"I know." Rebecca answered with a smile. 

Sitting back, she looked around the warehouse.

"This place is cool…" 

She reached out to the Shell Cycle. 

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you…Unless you want Raph after you…" 

Rebecca moved back. 

"I don't want TWO hot-heads after me…" 

"No one does…" 

"Donnie, it's time for patrol!" Angela called from the elevator. 

"Thanks, Angie." 

"No prob." 

After she headed out, Don rolled out from under the modified automobile, reaching for his Bo staff. 

Rebecca handed it to him, her tail twitching as her stiff, still-bandaged wing trying to stretch. 

"Can I come?" 

Seeing his worried dark eyes flick to her still injured wing, she tried the Chibi Eyes. 

"PLEASE? I'll run, I swear!" 

Still looking uncertain, Rebecca even pouted. 

"PLEASE?" 

She looked like a stray puppy that he'd just kicked, and he couldn't resist anymore. 

"…Okay…" 

"YAY! You're the best!" 

Rebecca hugged him around the neck, making him blush as she headed for the elevator. 

He followed after her, and Angela was on the couch by the time they got back. 

"Bye, guys." 

"You're not coming?" Rebecca asked her sister. 

"Nope. Not after what happened. I'll have to go through a brick wall, lasers, a force field, and a pit of spikes to follow you…" 

"Ya bet ya will!" 

Angela pouted. 

"Akai, why do you have to be so mean?" 

"I'm not being mean…it's called overprotective…" 

Leo smirked at his red-banded brother. 

"Now you know how it feels."

"Oh, shove it, Leo…" 

Rebecca shrugged, heading to Don's lab quietly to change. 

As she pulled off her shirt, revealing the lacy purple bra she had under, and reached for the dark purple tank top she left on the bed, someone opened the door. 

With an "EEP!", she covered her chest with her arms and jumped as the door slammed shut. 

She heard a muttered apology as she pulled on her tank top. 

'Donnie…' 

Rebecca blushed, and finished changing before heading outside. 

She blushed darker, her bangs covering her eyes as she put her hair into two low pigtails.

"Let's go." 

Rebecca nodded, her tail swaying lazily, but it seemed to stiffen whenever she went near Don, who in turn blushed darkly. 

They were soon on the rooftops, and Rebecca fell a little behind, since her stiff wing kept catching air and slowing her down. 

Leo was ahead of the others, scanning the streets, when he sensed a presence. 

Stopping, he looked around warily, when he saw a shadow on top of the entrance to the building they were on. 

Unsheathing his katana, he saw the shadow stop, and the moonlight showed who it was. 

"Let's not try hurting anybody, blue boy. I don't want a fight right now." 

A seventeen year old girl sat on the edge, her head propped on her hand, which in turn was propped on her bent knee. 

Icy blue eyes seemed to sparkle with bored amusement, with knee-length light blue hair free in the cool breeze, darker blue bangs held back from her smooth features with a headband that seemed made of animal fangs, which matched the necklace she wore around her neck. 

She wore short jean shorts and a pearl-like tube top, along with worn Convers. 

Smirking, a dark blue tail, sturdily built with thin blades shaped like a windmill, and large, almost muscular dark blue wings folded behind her. 

"Who are you?" 

She forward-flipped to the actual rooftop. 

"Name's Cameron. Cameron Aisu-Mizu." 

'Cameron…a dragon guardian…' 

"Cammy?" 

Icy eyes turned to lock with sky blue, and they narrowed. 

"Oh, hey buddy…" Rebecca greeted sheepishly. 

"No hard feelings, right-?" 

She was tackled by the older girl, and the turtles sweat dropped. 

As they wrestled, Rebecca whined about Cameron hurting her. 

"Ow! Cammy, that hurts-! OW! My leg doesn't bend that way-! You're going to dislocate my arm-! Stop it, Cammy!" 

Rebecca was lucky enough to kick the older girl off, scrambling back, when another girl landed on Cameron's back, sitting Indian style. 

"DANNY!" 

The girl sitting there had golden blonde, curly hair tinted a fiery orange, and grey-tinted white eyes. 

"Cam, calm down." 

She turned to the turtles with a polite smile. 

"Hey, guys. I'm Daniela Ranpu-Tomoshibi, the Dragon Guardian of Light. And this-." 

Daniela looked down at Cameron. 

"Is the Dragon Guardian of Water/Ice." 

Daniela stood up, letting up the younger girl. 

At eighteen, she seemed mature for her age, wearing only jeans and an orange t-shirt. 

Cameron stood up, shoving her hands in her pockets as Rebecca hugged Daniela. 

"It's so good to see you again, Danny!" 

The oldest girl smiled warmly. 

"It's great to see you too, Bec." 

"SO…You guys are dragons?" 

Daniela's dark gold tail, tipped with a mace, twitched. 

Her matching wings flexed slightly, and Cameron scoffed. 

"'A course we are!" 

Cameron's tail flicked sharply to the side, blades glinting. 

Mikey grinned. 

"Just want to be sure!" 

He backed up at the glare he received, and he tripped over the edge. 

With a high-pitched scream, he fell backwards. 

"MIKEY!" 

Mikey felt a gust of wind, and someone caught him in the air. 

As he was lifted up, feeling unconsciousness pulling at him, he thought he saw an angel…

With dark gold curls and worried grey-tinted white eyes…


	17. Chapter 17

"Does he always scream like a little girl when he falls off a roof?" Cameron asked nonchalantly, sipping a bottled water. 

"Yep." 

"But he's fun!" Rebecca added to the red-banded turtle's statement. 

Daniela sighed, tuning them out as she watched Mikey for any movement. 

Angela was sitting on Raph's lap, watching the scene with evident amusement. 

"Yep, that's Mikey…" 

Mikey's eyes fluttered open for a moment, but he quickly shut them off from the light with a sleepy groan. 

Daniela was over him in a moment, the clear spherical part of her mace-like tail glowing slightly. 

"Are you okay?" 

His eyes opened slowly, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the stunning baby blue eyes. 

"A-Are you an angel?" 

Daniela smiled softly, a light blush on his cheeks. 

"The thought is flattering, but no." 

Opening his eyes more, Mikey realized who it was. 

"Hey, Danny…Nice catch…" 

'Already calling me Danny…' She thought with a slight smile. 

Cameron stood up, stretching, the strange water flask on her hip bumping into her upper thigh. 

"Well, I'm goin' out." 

"It's not safe." Leo warned. 

"So? Nowhere is safe." 

"You shouldn't go out there, though. You could get hurt." 

"I'll just heal it." 

Rebecca stretched her newly healed wing gratefully. 

"You can't heal everything! What if you get shot?" 

Cameron smirked. 

"Trust me, I won't get shot." 

Wanting to test out that 'theory', Leo threw a shuriken. 

The top popped off her flask, and water came out, freezing to ice in front of her and catching the sharp projectile. 

"…Whoa…" Mikey muttered as the ice melted again, and Cameron caught the shuriken, twirling it around her finger, as the water returned to her flask. 

"Can I go now? Or is big bad New York City going to eat me alive?" 

Mikey snickered, and Daniela covered his mouth. 

"Don't encourage her…" 

Angela smiled in wonder. 

"…That's so COOL…" 

Cameron turned towards the door, a victorious swing in her hips. 

"Later." 

Daniela stood up, seeing the slightly frustrated look on Leo's face. 

"I know. That steams me, too." 

"Why do you let her DO that?" 

"LET her!" 

Rebecca sighed. 

"The last time I tried to stop her, we nearly had a fight to the death!" 

Rebecca nodded slightly to confirm it, smiling slightly. 

"It was pretty bad, actually…" 

'And I DON'T want to see THAT again…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking over the city, Cameron spread her wings. 

'How to fight the darkness…? Even the one within you…' 

The blades on her tail spun like a windmill, looking like a blur, as a scream echoed off alley walls. 

Icy eyes narrowing as her scales bristled, Cameron flew towards the source. 

'The best I can do is fight the rest of the darkness…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems the guardians have assembled at last…" 

Dark black, bat-like wings spread in the shadows around the hidden figure. 

Dark red eyes turned to Clara. 

"And it seems an old friend of mine has come to try and see me…" 

Clara nodded. 

"Shall I greet her?" 

"No…I'll do the honor…"


	18. Chapter 18

'MAN, that felt good!' Cameron thought as she headed back to the rooftops. 

Moving like water, she ran across the rooftops, and stopped when a scent hit her nose. 

'I know that scent…' 

"It's been a while…Cameron…" 

She stiffened, tail and wings tense, as someone whispered in her ear. 

"Same to ya…Ankoku…" 

Fingers ran through her hair, making her hands ball into tight fists. 

"So you remember me…" 

"It's hard ta forget an asshole…" 

Claws traced down her neck, barely applying pressure to her jugular. 

"Don't be so bitter…" 

"That's like telling ya ta stop bein' dark…" 

The dark chuckle seemed to speed up her heartbeat. 

"True, true…You always were quick…" 

"And ya were always cold…" 

She felt the slightest prick, and a single drop of crimson slid down her throat like a ruby tear. 

"Let's not make this personal…" 

"Sorry…" 

Cameron smirked. 

"But it's already personal…" 

Blades whirring, she swung for Ankoku's head, though he dodged. 

Rolling out of the way, she dodged his large, bladed black tail. 

"Hey, don't take it personally!" She mocked, spreading her wings. 

Bladed tails clashing, the sound of metal on metal rang through the night air. 

A foot to the chest sent Cameron flying back into a wall. 

Sliding down to her butt, she groaned in pain. 

"Too bad you're too hard-headed to join me…" 

"If I have anything, its pride and honor…" 

Icy blue eyes glared hotly. 

"And I'm giving up both just to help my enemy…" 

"Your choice." 

His blade swung down, and Cameron popped off the cap of her flask. 

Before the water solidified, metal clashed on metal as Ankoku's tail was blocked. 

'Leo…' 

"Cameron, are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." She answered softly, hurt pride in her tone. 

As the thin ice melted again and returned to her flask, Leo broke the lock on their blades and picked her up, heading for a dark alley. 

Hiding in the shadows, Leo put a hand over Cameron's mouth. 

After Ankoku left, smirking, Leo relaxed. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine." 

A little surprised at the sudden harshness, Leo straightened. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothin'." 

Cameron headed for the manhole, and Leo followed after a moment. 

'How am I supposed to deal with her!' 

He saw her jump down the manhole. 

"Hurry up, blue boy!" 

With a sigh, Leo prepared to jump down. 

'…I guess I can learn to deal…'


	19. Chapter 19

"What is WRONG with you!" 

Rebecca sighed, hiding in Don's lab with said turtle as Daniela and Mikey hid more on the couch, one reading 'Dracula' as the other played video games. 

"Nothin' is 'wrong' with me!" 

Angela covered her ears, grabbing Raph's hand and pulling him towards the stone elevator, softly begging for a LONG trip on the Shell Cycle. 

"Then what's your problem!" 

Even Splinter tried to drown out the raised voices with DEEP meditation. 

"I don't have one!" 

"Yes you do!" 

"No I don't!" 

"Yes you do!" 

"No I don't!" 

"Yes you do!" 

"No I don't!" 

"Yes you do!" 

"No I don't!" 

"Yes you do!" 

"No I don't-!" 

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" 

Silence filled the lair as everyone stared at an irritated Daniela, whose tail twitched dangerously. 

"Before I decide to go medieval on your asses, you'd better shut your traps and sit down!" 

Everyone obeyed, even those not subject to Daniela's rare rage. 

"Now, I'm going to start reading, and if anyone disturbs me…" 

Her mace-like tail looked dangerously heavy… 

"You'll wish you hadn't…" 

She waited for a few moments, listening to the silence, before settling back onto the couch. 

Lifting up the book to read it, she ignored Mikey as he turned off his video game, reaching for the comic book he'd left on the couch… 

"Hey! Where's my Spiderman comic book?" 

Daniela blushed behind her book. 

"I don't know. Maybe you misplaced it." 

Mikey gave her a suspicious look before a sly grin crawled onto his face. 

"…You're reading it, aren't you?" 

Daniela looked around, suddenly glad everyone had escaped when they had the chance… 

"No." 

But the blush on her cheeks told otherwise, and Mikey grabbed the book she was reading. 

Hidden within the covers of the book was his missing comic. 

Daniela blushed even darker, not wanting to look him in the eye. 

"I-I was just curious…" 

"Then why aren't you reading the first one?" Mikey asked, pointing at the number in the bottom corner. 

Issue #230. 

"U-Um…" 

"…Closet fanatic?" 

"Y-Yeah…" 

Mikey grinned. 

"That's okay! You don't have to be embarrassed about it!" 

Daniela smiled shyly. 

"I-I just didn't think i-it was appropriate…" 

"Appropriate? Why not?" 

"Our world is kind of…old fashioned, Mikey…" 

She frowned slightly. 

"We're the first guardians in our history to be female. Our gender isn't exactly respected, and we're treated as property. Arranged marriages and all that, not to mention nobility and royalty." 

"Whoa…bummer…" 

"I know…" 

Smiling slightly, Daniela sat up, her wings stretching. 

"I guess it's nice to know that I have someone to talk to…" 

Mikey blushed, fiddling with the pages of his comic book. 

"…You know…when I said you looked like an angel before…?" 

Daniela blushed, nodding. 

"…I really meant it…" 

"Aw, that's sweet…" 

Mikey blushed darker. 

"…You didn't just say that so I'd give you a kiss, right?" 

"No! …But now that you mention it…" 

Rolling her eyes, Daniela smiled, but leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. 

"Here's your reward, then…" 

Mikey grinned like a Cheshire cat, face crimson. 

Daniela stood up. 

"Just try not to fall off any rooftops…" She joked, turning to head for the bathroom. 

Mikey, on his part, couldn't help that his eyes followed her swaying hips. 

'…I've got it BAD…But SHELL, she's HOT!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca turned up the music on a computer while Don went to get some coffee, and her hips moved to the beat. 

'I'll be your dream/I'll be your wish/I'll be your fantasy.' 

She didn't realize Don had walked in, and was watching embarrassedly as she danced to the music. 

'I'll be your hope/I'll be your love/Be everything that you need.' 

Rebecca couldn't help that giddy flying feeling she was getting as she mouthed the words. 

'I love you more with every breath/Truly, madly, deeply, do.' 

Don hid in the shadows, not wanting to disturb her. 

'I will be strong/I will be faithful/Because I am counting on a new beginning/A reason for living/A deeper meaning yeah.' 

As she lost herself to the music, she started tinkering with the earpiece Daniela usually wore. 

It had been broken, hence the call from Cameron… 

'I wanna stand with you on a mountain/I wanna bathe with you in the sea/I wanna lay like this forever/Until the sky falls down on me.' 

Don couldn't help that he felt aroused by seeing her sway her hips and tinker away at gadgetry…

It's not HIS fault he's got little quirks! 

'And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky/I'll make a wish send it to heaven/That'll make you wanna cry.' 

She felt her heart flutter as her wings and tail bristled slightly as a strange heat traveled across her skin. 

'The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty/That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection/Of the highest power and lonely hours/The tears devour you.' 

Rebecca smiled as the earpiece sparked slightly as wires connected. 

'I wanna stand with you on a mountain/I wanna bathe with you in the sea/I wanna lay like this forever/Until the sky falls down on me.' 

She breathed out at the short break in the lyrics, her tail winding around her leg. 

'Oh, can't you see it baby/Don't have to close your eyes/'cause it's standing right before you/All that you need will surely come.' 

Don ducked when he thought she looked in his general direction, and blushed. 

'This is ridiculous! I shouldn't be hiding! What am I afraid of?' 

'I'll be your dream/I'll be your wish/I'll be your fantasy/I'll be your hope/I'll be your love/Be everything that you need.'

'Maybe I don't want to burst my own bubble and realize she's thinking of another guy…' Don concluded, feeling worry deep in his gut, with a new fiery emotion…

Jealousy… 

'I love you more with every breath/Truly, madly, deeply, do.' 

Her sky blue eyes danced with delight as she danced, hands steady as she worked. 

'I wanna stand with you on a mountain/I wanna bathe with you in the sea/I wanna lay like this forever/Until the sky falls down on me.' 

Her sweet voice rose with the singer's own, though not as perfect as someone might've thought. 

'I wanna stand with you on a mountain/I wanna bathe with you in the sea/I want to lay like this forever/Until the sky falls down on me.' 

As she hummed to the background lyrics, her wings tensing. 

'I wanna stand with you on a mountain.' 

As her voice died down at the end, Don came out of the shadows, making it seem like he'd just walked into the lab. 

"What are you working on?" 

Rebecca smiled sweetly at him. 

"Danny broke her earpiece, so I need to fix it again." 

Don sipped his coffee as he handed her the other mug, looking curious. 

"Did you make them?" 

"Yep! Apparently, nobody realizes how good I am with this kind of stuff…" 

Don smiled softly. 

"No one expects it because you're so casual." 

"I guess…" 

Rebecca pouted. 

"Why doesn't anyone follow the old saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?" 

Don shrugged. 

"Too much work?" 

"I guess you're right…" 

Rebecca smiled slightly. 

"And if you wanted to see me dance, you could've just asked." 

Don blushed darkly as she smiled wider, turning back to her work. 

'…She's REALLY good…' 


	20. Chapter 20

"Why are you mad at me! I saved your life!" 

"Who said I wanted to be saved!" 

"You NEEDED to be saved!" 

Cameron glared at the blue-banded turtle. 

"I'm not some little 'damsel in distress' that needs saving! I can take care of myself!" 

"Obviously not!" 

"If I couldn't, I wouldn't be standing here and having this fight with ya!" 

"Why can't you listen to reason!" 

"Guess I don't have any, 'Fearless'!" 

"Why can't you just listen to me!" 

"Because I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do and messing with my emotions as some sick joke!" 

Cameron ran out of the dojo before she had the chance to cry, leaving a confused Leo behind. 

'I never did that to her…' 

His fist clenched. 

'But I'd like to meet who did…' 

"She's had a hard life…" 

Leo looked across the dojo, seeing Daniela meditating on a mat. 

"She doesn't mean to be rough…it's just how she defends herself…" 

Leo sat across from her, curious. 

"…How does she know Ankoku?" 

Daniela sighed, relaxing her stiffened muscles. 

"…It's not my place to say…" 

She opened her eyes for the first time in the conversation. 

"Just give her some space…Let her relax and everything…Then she may be comfortable enough to tell you herself…" 

Leo sighed, thinking it over as Daniela left. 

'What could've possibly hurt her so much? She always seems impregnable…but…maybe it's just an act?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela sighed as she felt the hot water soothe away the tension in her muscles. 

'Hot showers are the best…' 

She jumped when the shower door opened, whirling around. 

"A-Akai!" 

Blushing, she tried to cover up, surprised when Raph stepped in, closing the door behind him. 

"Akai?" 

With a smirk, he pulled her into a kiss, the water wetting their skin and soaking his gear. 

His hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Her back touched the cool tile of the wall, and she couldn't help a soft moan as his hands moved down her thighs. 

"A-Akai…" She muttered as he kissed her neck, catching his attention. 

"Koibito?" 

"I-I'm ready…" 

With one last questioning look, he nodded. 

Let's just say it was a very…EVENTFUL night…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron slipped out into the dark living room, heading for the strange pond there. 

Looking around warily, making sure everyone was indeed asleep, Cameron slipped off the dark blue top and shorts she wore to bed, soon standing naked next to the water. 

Wings folded, her tail swayed with her hips like a ribbon as she headed for the edge. 

Stepping in so the water reached her knees, she touched the surface gently, making the softest ripples. 

Leo, at that time, needed to go to the kitchen for a glass of water…

He jumped at the sight before him, blushing darkly. 

The sudden movement caught Cameron's attention, and he whirled around so his shell faced her. 

"S-Sorry!" 

"What's there to be sorry about?" 

He blushed even darker. 

"Y-You're-!" 

"Nude. I know. If ya wanted a peek, ya could've just asked." 

"I-I wasn't e-expecting it!" 

'Who would expect a hot girl to skinny dip in their living room! Wait, did I just think she was hot!' 

"Aren't you a ninja?" 

"That doesn't mean I know when you're skinny dipping in the living room!" 

Cameron put on a slightly hurt face, turning her body to face him. 

"So ya don't like the view?" 

Panic fueling him, Leo whirled around to counsel her, his eyes accidentally locking on her chest. 

'SHELL, those are huge!' 

Blushing so dark he felt faint, Leo looked at the ground. 

"I-It's not l-like that…" 

Cameron shrugged, picking up her clothes. 

"I don't mind, ya know…" 

Dressing as she walked past him, she headed for the bathroom. 

Stopping at the doorframe, she looked over her shoulder, a nonchalant look on her face. 

"There'll be another show tomorrow night if yer interested…" 

Cameron walked in before Leo could respond, and closed the door. 

Once she did, she leaned against it, blushing like mad. 

'Why'd I do that!' 

Breathing out, she headed for the sink. 

'Good thing I'm a great actress…' 


	21. Chapter 21

Leo found Cameron in the kitchen the next morning, drinking some water as she balanced on the back legs of her chair. 

"…Why?" 

She looked up. 

"Why was I skinny dipping last night?" 

He nodded, sitting down. 

"It's because I'm the guardian of water/ice." 

She shrugged, fiddling with the largest fang on her necklace with one hand. 

"I need constant contact with water. I need to drink or swim, or I'll…be in pain…" 

Leo looked at the necklace around her neck, and Cameron noted his curious stare. 

"Polar bear fangs. A pack tried to attack me, but I guess you can tell who won." 

She smirked, fiddling with the headband that held back her hair. 

A sparking sound made them jump. 

"I'm okay!" 

Cameron rolled her eyes. 

"Bec is such a klutz…" 

Standing up, Cameron stretched. 

Leo looked down, since the white/blue belly shirt exposed her flat stomach. 

"Wanna spar? I haven't practiced in days…" 

Leo quirked an eyebrow. 

"You know how to fight?" 

"Our kind originated in Japan, so a modified form of Ninjitsu was made for each guardian to use." 

Cameron smirked. 

"Why? Are ya afraid ta lose to a girl?" 

"Who says I'll lose?" 

"…We'll see…" 

They headed for the dojo, and Cameron quirked an eyebrow when she saw Daniela and Mikey playing video games. 

"She's really…loosened up…" 

"Mikey does that to people…" 

Cameron shrugged as they entered the dojo, and she popped the top off her flask. 

"Mizu Heika (Water Sword)!" 

Water came out of her flask, hardening to ice. 

The handle looked like smoothed, glassy ice, while the guard looked more jagged and dangerous. 

The blade looked like metal, long and slender. 

She grabbed hold tightly, sliding into a stance. 

"Ready, blue boy?" 

Leo unsheathed his katana, taking a stance. 

"Bring it on, Cam." 

She charged, her sword blocked, but she used the locked weapons to flip over him. 

She swung for his shell, but he whirled around, blocking. 

Cameron jumped back, lashing out with her tail. 

Leo ducked, swiping at her. 

Cameron ducked, and tackled him to the ground, her sword turning to water and returning to her flask. 

"Ha! I win!" She said cheerfully, straddling his hips and smirking. 

Leo blushed as he felt her loose hair brush his face and neck. 

"C-Cam?" 

Stopping for a moment, Cam's smirk fell. 

"Leo…" 

Her instincts tried taking over, and she leaned in closer. 

Leo blushed darker, but couldn't resist trying to meet her halfway. 

Their lips were so close… 

"CAM! LEO!" 

Their fogged minds snapped clear, and Cameron almost jumped off Leo entirely. 

"W-We'd better go…" 

She cursed herself for stuttering, and stood up. 

"Y-Yeah…" 

Cam held out her hand to help him up, feeling uncomfortable. 

Taking the hand, Leo pulled himself to his feet. 

"…Good fight…" 

"Thanks…" 

They headed into the living room, where Rebecca was jumping up and down in excitement, the others around her. 

"I need to show you!" 

Cam rolled her eyes. 

"Just show us already!" 

Rebecca nodded. 

"Donnie, I need you're help." 

Curious, the purple-banded turtle walked forward, and the young girl grabbed his wrist. 

"Bec?" 

She strapped something on his wrist, pressing a button. 

What happened made six jaws drop…

In Don's place stood a seventeen year old boy with brunette hair and dark eyes. 

Though not muscular, he wasn't skinny, and wore a baggy purple t-shirt and jeans. 

"Meet my new hologram machine!" Rebecca stated proudly. 

"I realized how hard it would be for you guys to walk topside and not be discovered, so I made these so you could disguise yourselves as humans!" 

Raph stared at the younger girl. 

"…Becky…" 

She looked up curiously, and he crushed her in a bear hug. 

"Yer the best!" 

"HEY!" Don whined. 

"Sorry, bro…" 

Rebecca smiled. 

"I made one for each of you!" 

"Give me one!" Mikey begged, getting on his hands and knees. 

"Okay, okay!" 

She took out another one, strapping it onto the orange-banded turtle's wrist. 

Pressing the button, the hologram started up. 

Mikey was a surfer-blonde seventeen year old, built light for agility, but with muscle much like Don. 

His skin was darker by a few shades, and his baby blue eyes were the same, so Daniela didn't say anything. 

He wore an orange t-shirt and surfer shorts. 

'Hot-Hot-Hot-Hot-Hot-Hot-Hot-HOT!' 

Cameron smirked. 

"Not bad…" 

"Who's next?" Rebecca asked sweetly. 

"Me." Raph answered, letting her strap it on and press the button. 

A seventeen year old teenager with dark midnight hair streaked a dark red, and familiar crimson brown eyes. 

He was far more muscular than his brothers, which was accented by the red muscle shirt and black jeans. 

'…Sexy hot…' Angela thought in a daze. 

"Your turn, blue boy." Cameron stated, nudging the eldest turtle. 

"Yeah, yeah…" 

Rebecca was about to strap it on, but Leo protested. 

"I can do it myself." 

Rebecca smiled mischievously. 

"But you can't press the button on your own…"

Cameron rolled her eyes, grabbing the watch. 

"I'll do it…babies…" 

She muttered the last part, strapping the 'watch' onto Leo's wrist, and pressed the button. 

Dark blue/black hair matched warm brown eyes, and Cameron nearly forgot to let go of his wrist. 

Though not as muscular as Raph, Leo's muscles were still more pronounced than his youngest brothers', and covered them with a dark blue shirt, a symbol for water on the chest, and dark jeans. 

'…Hot…' 

Cameron mentally smacked herself. 

'Get a HOLD of yerself, girl! What's wrong with me!' 

"…This…Is…AWESOME!" Mikey exclaimed, jumping around. 

Don, in a slight state of shock, still hadn't shaken it. 

Raph smirked. 

"I like it…" 

"It's…different…" Leo admitted. 

Don's sparked, shutting down, and Rebecca smiled sheepishly. 

"I've still got some bugs to work out…" 

Mikey shrugged, taking off his own. 

"We need to head by April's, anyway." 

"Let's go, then." 

Taking off the 'watches' and leaving them on a workbench for Rebecca to fix later, they headed for the door. 

"Who's April?" 

The turtles looked at the three dragons blankly. 

"…We've got a LOT of talking to do…"


	22. Chapter 22

"NO!!" 

"PLEASE?" Rebecca begged. 

"NO!!" 

"Cam, be flexible for one-." 

"NO!!" Cameron cut off her golden-winged best friend. 

"It's not even that bad-." 

"NO!!" The blue-haired cut off the pink-haired girl that was slowly worming her way into the status of 'friend'. 

"Cammy-!" 

"Don't even START, Bec!" 

Daniela shook her head slightly, looking at April. 

"You get her arms. I'll get her legs." 

Cameron was dragged, kicking and screaming, to one of the two bathrooms, Angela following the 'main' group as Rebecca went into the other. 

Four VERY surprised turtles watched silently. 

"…Um?" 

"Makeover." 

They looked up as Casey came in with a beer from the kitchen. 

"Who?" 

"Cameron." 

Leo looked a bit concerned, especially after THAT display… 

"Why?" 

"Dunno." 

Don and Mikey shared a glance. 

"Girl stuff?"

"Girl stuff." 

"TV?" 

"TV." 

Raising the volume to drown out any other noises, the turtle's settled down on the couch. 

Rebecca popped her head out of the bathroom. 

"Donnie?" 

Looking up, the purple-banded turtle gave her a curious look. 

Blushing, she looked at the ground. 

"Could you get me a package from on top of April's bed?" 

She moved her lower body more behind the door. 

"…It's kinda urgent…" 

Nodding, Don stood up. 

"Sure. Give me a sec." 

Nodding, Rebecca closed the door. 

'Wonder what's in the package…' 

Opening the door to April's room, he looked for it on her bed. 

'I think this is…' 

Grabbing it, Don read what was on the plastic covering. 

'…Uh oh…' 

Knocking on the bathroom door, he looked at the ground. 

The door opened a crack, and he smiled shyly, blushing, as he handed the package to her. 

With a grateful smile, she thanked him warmly, closing the door. 

"What was all that about?" Mikey asked his smartest brother. 

"N-Nothing…" 

Mikey didn't look convinced, but 'The Simpson's' was on, and he didn't want to miss anything. 

Don sat down again, noticing Angela had come in and had taken a very comfortable seat on Raph's lap. 

"Come on! Out of the bathroom!" 

"NO! I look stupid!" 

"Cam, you don't." 

"How would ya know?!" 

"JUST GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!!" 

The turtles looked up at a sheepishly smiling April. 

"Well…I guess there's no need for an introduction…" 

After a moment of muttered curses, Cameron was practically thrown out of the hallway. 

Glaring back, she muttered the mother of all death threats under her breath in Japanese. 

But the blue-banded turtle heard that as background noise as he stared…

The normally tomboyish girl was wearing a white strapless dress that reached mid-thigh, and conformed to the curve of her sides and hips. 

Strappy blue heels made her seem taller, and the light make up on her face brought out her icy eyes. 

Her long hair was up in an elegant bun with what seemed to be senbon needles, her darker bangs left free to frame her face. 

She blushed when she saw him staring, but it was light and almost unnoticeable. 

"I look stupid, don't I?" 

"N-No! Y-You look…" 

Leo fought his blush back as he thought of the right word to say. 

"…B-Beautiful…" 

The blush darkened, and she looked down in order to hide it. 

"…Thanks…" She muttered, and Rebecca came out of the bathroom. 

"Whoa! Cam looks like a girl!" 

Her eyes widened at the death glare she received. 

"I-I mean-! Um…" 

She smiled sheepishly, before turning around. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" 

As Cameron chased the youngest dragon, Angela sighed. 

"Poor Bec…She shouldn't have said that…" 

Raph shrugged. 

"I don't see why girls get offended…" 

"It's implying that we're not feminine, and that's a trait we tend to like…" 

"I wasn't sayin' EVERY girl…" 

"…I never said you were…what are you trying to defend, then?" 

"…Um…" 

Angela smiled, rolling her eyes. 

"Always so defensive…" 

She pecked him on the cheek. 

"But I love you…" 

"Ya'd better…" 

Daniela sighed, shrugging. 

'Kids…' 

"Hey, Danny!" 

She turned to Mikey.

"I found some Turtle Wax!" 

She couldn't help the smile that broke across her face, but she covered it with her hands. 

"Aw, come on! You know you wanna laugh!" Mikey teased, tickling her sides. 

Laughter burst through her mouth for a moment, and she fell backwards in laughter, Mikey on top of her. 

"M-Mikey! G-Get off! I-I can't-I c-can't breathe!" 

Mikey grinned at the large smile on her face as she tried to suppress her laughter as best she could. 

Eventually, she grabbed his wrists, stopping him as she caught her breath in large gasps. 

Mikey's grin softened as he saw the amusement in her grey-tinted white eyes, her golden blonde curls covering her shoulders and chest with an unintended modesty. 

'Purity…' 

Bec, still running, jumped over Leo and hid behind Don's shell, nearly shaking. 

Cameron couldn't make the jump in a dress, one reason she despised them, and fell over ONTO Leo because she tried to…

Leo blushed as he tried to catch her, and SHE blushed because she felt her chest pressed against his. 

Lifting her head, she saw how close they were…

There was a moment of startled silence, and Cameron blushed, moving back. 

She stopped when his hands held her hips, and gave him a curious look. 

"I-I…uh…" 

Leo himself didn't know why he was holding onto her…

It was a strange feeling…like he didn't want to let her go…

He just wanted to hear her heart beating against his, feel her breath ghost across his skin…

But he denied what he thought the feeling was. 

She was only a friend, for kami's sake! 

He couldn't love her! 

…Right? 

"C-Can I get up now?" 

Cameron slapped herself mentally for the stutter. 

Rebecca smiled knowingly. 

"Awww…" 

Don covered her mouth. 

"Don't want Cam to hear you, right?" 

The light purple-haired girl nodded, watching as her friend stood up. 

'…This is going to be so much FUN…' 

Daniela was finally let up, smiling and nearly laughing still, when April smiled. 

"How about a movie?" 

"Mission Impossible!" Cameron stated. 

"The Muppets!" Rebecca stated excitedly. 

"Indiana Jones!" Daniela added. 

"13 going on 30!" 

"…I only heard two good ones…" 

Angela smacked Raph's arms, glaring playfully. 

Rebecca pouted. 

"HEY…"

Don patted her shoulder. 

"I'm sure we'll never understand the complexity of The Muppets…" 

"EXACTLY…" 

Cameron glared. 

"I don't know what's up with ya and those puppets, Bec, but I ain't watchin'!" 

"You're just jealous that Miss Piggy looks better in a dress." 

"…Bec…" 

Rebecca cowered behind Don at the repressed anger in the older girl's voice. 

Cameron lunged for the younger girl when arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back. 

Before she could start cursing them off in both languages, she was pulled against a warm chest. 

"Calm down, Cam…She's just kidding…" 

'Leo…' 

Blushing, she glared at the floor. 

"Then maybe she should stop joking around." 

Rebecca felt hope for her life once more. 

"Sure! No more jokes! Dragon Scout's honor!" 

'Yeah, right…' Cameron thought darkly, but she didn't retort. 

April sighed, rolling her eyes. 

'Like Raph and Mikey…' 

April grabbed 'Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade', putting it into the VCR. 

Leo was surprised when Cameron didn't try to break free and sit down somewhere else. 

Instead, she stayed where she was on his lap. 

At the curious look, she rolled her eyes. 

"I don't want ta sit on the floor." 

Leo couldn't think of saying anything to object, because he had hoped she wouldn't move anyway.

As the movie progressed, she relaxed, leaning her head against his shoulder as she fell into a light doze. 

Daniela smiled, covering Mikey's mouth before he said anything. 

'She's finally relaxing…' 

When the movie ended, it was late, and Daniela stood up. 

"I'll wake up Ms. Grumpy…She needs to change anyway…" 

VERY carefully, Daniela shook the slightly younger dragon, who groaned irritably, tail twitching, and rolled more onto her side, burying her face in the crook of Leo's neck. 

"…Guess she doesn't want to move…" Mikey noted with a snicker, grinning. 

Daniela rolled her eyes, elbowing him lightly before lifting her sleepily protesting friend and taking her to the bathroom. 

There was a thump, and a surprised cry. 

"Damn it, Danny!! Why'd ya drop me?!" 

"It's time to wake up, sleeping beauty." 

"Doesn't give ya the right ta drop me…" They heard Cameron mutter. 

Daniela came out with a smile. 

"Just give her a minute…" 

Soon, Cameron came out, grumbling irritably and rubbing the light sleep from her eyes. 

"Let's go, already…" 

Rebecca yawned. 

"Donnie, can you carry me? I'm so TIRED…" 

She was already clinging to his shell, her head sleepily laid on his shoulder. 

Angela spread her wings on the fire escape, taking off, with Daniela behind her. 

With a sleepy cursing in Japanese, Cameron followed them, and the turtles followed them from the rooftops. 

Soon, they'd reached the lair, and Rebecca was already sleeping on Don's shell. 

As he went to put her on the bed to sleep, Cameron just went to the kitchen and grabbed a soda, settling on the couch. 

Daniela shook her head. 

"I'm going to sleep. I'm not nocturnal." 

"Go have a boring night, then." Cameron retorted. 

"Fine, night owl…" 

Daniela grabbed Mikey, dragging him to his own room, when Angela stretched, her wings and tail disappearing. 

"Let's go, Akai…I'm kinda…sleepy…" 

Catching her drift, Raph followed the pink-haired girl to his room. 

Leo leaned on the back of the couch, quirking an eyebrow at the show on the screen. 

'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'. 

"Since when…?" 

"This is interestin'…" 

There was a comfortable silence between them, when Leo remembered his talk with Daniela quite some time before. 

'…Maybe she'd tell me now?' 

"…Cam?" 

She looked up at him. 

"…I-I was wondering…A-About your past…" 

Hesitance flashed through her eyes, along with a defensive look, but she shook it away. 

"…I guess…I could tell ya…" 

Shutting off the TV, she turned to face him, and Leo felt this would be a long and difficult story to stand…


	23. Chapter 23

"Look, the only reason I'm tellin' ya is 'cause ya deserve an explanation for why I act the way I do…So no interruptin' and no questions." 

Cameron gave Leo a hard look, and he nodded. 

"Good. So I'll just have ta start from the beginnin'…" 

She tried to sort everything out in her head before starting again. 

"I was born an orphan, always been one. Never knew my parents, and I was alone when I was younger. I think that's when I met Bec…I was six or so at the time, so she was about four. She was as naïve as ever, and we had a lot in common at the time." 

A small smile of remembrance was on her face. 

"She didn't know her own father, and neither did I, but at least she had a mother. I met her once…She was beautiful…like an angel…She looked just like Angie…" 

She met Leo's eyes. 

"If I could've chosen a mother, it would've been her. She was gentle and lovin'…She didn't treat me like an orphan…She treated me like her own child…I guess that's why she adopted me…I'd already taken the big sister role over Bec, so it wasn't a big jump…A year later, I met Daniela and Ankoku…Before he got…ya know…" 

Leo nodded. 

"He wasn't bad back then…He was okay, I guess…A good friend…But I'd always been closer to Danny…I guess I could always sense guardians…But he kept trying ta get close…When I was eight or so, I kinda found out I was a guardian…and so did Danny and Bec…We were still young, but we started our training, and Ankoku just…disappeared…" 

Cameron looked down. 

"It hurt Danny. And I was fifteen the next time I saw him…" 

Her eyes hardened. 

"He seemed the same…I thought he was…He said he needed time before he saw Danny again, so I didn't push it…It's just…" 

Leo saw the vulnerability in her eyes. 

"I really trusted him…Let him in and everything…I thought…" 

She couldn't make eye contact. 

"I thought I loved 'im…" 

That hit Leo harder than he thought, but he didn't say anything. 

"…But he was just tryin' ta mess with me for his own sick amusement…" 

She choked back the tears. 

"Danny found out, and told me he was the Dragon of Darkness…We confronted him…Not my best moment…" 

She scowled. 

"He kept tellin' me how stupid I was…How naïve…To him, I was still a child being taught a lesson. He said I was weak and stupid and defenseless…I needed to be protected because I couldn't defend myself…" 

Leo started understanding it all now. 

She'd put up a tough act in order to show she could defend herself and that she didn't need protection. 

"He told me I had a darkness in me…That I wasn't meant to be a guardian…That I'd turn on them…That…" 

The tears were becoming almost too much, Leo could tell. 

"…We found out he was after the fourth guardian…The only half-breed of our little group…The Guardian of Fire…Didn't think we'd find her…But we came after she was found out…" 

Leo straightened. 

"Who's the last guardian?" 

Cameron smirked slightly. 

"Angela…" 

"But…" 

"You need to discover it fer yerself…That's the trick…But we can teach 'er…" 

She looked up with tear-shined eyes. 

"And didn't I say no questions?" 

"Cam…" 

The tears started slipping, and she rubbed them away as if that would help hold them back. 

"It's okay to cry…" 

"I-I can't…I-I'm not s-supposed to b-be…" 

'Vulnerable…' 

Leo couldn't help feeling bad that he'd brought up the topic that made her cry, and touched the wet tears on her cheeks. 

A bit surprised, she lowered her hands, and he carefully wiped away her tears. 

"L-Leo…" 

"I don't know why anyone would want to hurt you, Cam…But I wouldn't…You know that…" 

Nodding slightly, she leaned more into his touch unconsciously. 

"I…I want to help…I don't want to see you hurt…I just…"

They were so close he could feel her breath on his lips…

Jumping back, he blushed. 

"L-Leo?" 

"I-I…I d-don't want y-you to d-do it j-just because y-you're hurt…" 

"Leo…" 

He stood up, ready to bolt, but she grabbed his wrist. 

"Leo!" 

He turned around, surprised to feel her lips on his own, forcing his shell against a column. 

"I never said that kissin' me would be takin' advantage…" She whispered. 

"But…" 

"I guess I didn't realize I wanted it so much until it was so close I could almost taste ya…" 

Leo put his hands on her hips as she leaned up to kiss him a second time, and he responded immediately. 

"I love you…" He muttered against her neck as he trailed kisses down to her collar bone. 

"I love ya, too…" 

He couldn't resist letting his hands trail up her stomach and under her shirt as her own hands played with the tails of his mask and his belt. 

Pulling back, Cameron smiled for the first time. 

"Guess I won't have to tell ya that was my first kiss…" 

"That's a good thing to know…" 

"And it's good to finally let go…" 

'It just feels so good to let someone in again…'


	24. Chapter 24

"Time to go topside

"Time to go topside!" 

Rebecca had already fixed the glitches in her 'watches', so they were going topside for some teenage fun. 

Dressed for fun and rearing to go, Rebecca quickly put her hair into the two low pigtails she loved, and headed for the front door. 

"COME ON, GUYS!!" 

Cameron started yelling across the lair at her in Japanese as she pulled on her polar bear fang necklace and put on the matching headband. 

"Cam, let's not start now…It's too early…" 

She grumbled something as she strapped on Leo's 'watch', pressing the button. 

Everyone was ready, watches on and all, so they headed out into the sewers with Splinter's warning and blessing. 

As they walked the lit streets, they argued about where to go. 

"Gameworks!" Mikey exclaimed, rearing to play. 

"Movies." Raph countered. 

"Best Buy." 

Leo listened to his brothers bicker, and sighed. 

"Why don't we just split up and go wherever we want to?" 

"…Okay!" 

Mikey and Daniela were soon running off in one direction, and Raph grabbed Angela's wrist before leading her towards the movie theater. 

Rebecca seemed excited, and dragged Don to the nearest electronics store.

This all left Leo and Cameron standing on the sidewalk not knowing what to do. 

"…Wanna just…walk around?" 

Leo sighed. 

"Might as well…there's nothin else to do…" 

"This place ROCKS!!" Mikey exclaimed as he played against Daniela on a game. 

"Told you!" 

Daniela smiled at the delighted look on Mikey's face, and continued to play. 

Seeing DDR, she pulled Mikey over. 

"Come on! Please?" 

"I don't know, dudette…I've never really played…" 

"Really? Then why not make a bet?" 

Daniela turned to see a boy her age with dark red hair and grey eyes, a bit taller than her. 

He smirked at her, giving her a suggestive look. 

Hands on her hips, Daniela glared at him. 

"What's the bet?" 

"If I win a round against him, YOU'VE got to go out on a date with me." 

"And WHEN he wins, I don't have to see you again." Daniela retorted. 

Mikey glared at the boy, a new emotion bubbling in his chest. 

He wanted to hit him, punch him, hit him with his 'chucks. 

He didn't want anyone to look at Daniela that way, to want to hold her and kiss her…

Love her… 

"I'll take that bet!" He stated, standing up straighter. 

"Good." 

Daniela turned to Mikey, confused at the sudden determination in his voice and the fire in his eyes. 

"Mikey…?" 

"Trust me. I won't lose." 

Daniela sighed, smiling. 

"…Just try not to trip, Mike…Or there'll be some butt-kicking here…" 

Nodding with a grin, Mikey got onto the machine beside the boy. 

Daniela was surprised at how well Mikey did as a beginner, actually getting ahead. 

'Yes! Now I won't have to do anything rash to get out of a date…' 

When Mikey won, he cheered, jumping down and grabbing Daniela in a 'turtle hug'. 

"Great job, Mikey! You were amazing!" 

She gave him a peck on the cheek, and he blushed crimson. 

"Not bad." 

Daniela turned to the boy, calmly noting the purple dragon tattoo hidden partially under his sleeve. 

"But we should be going." 

Daniela glared. 

"I believe the bet was that YOU leave…ALONE…" 

"Sorry, but I don't follow bets I lose…" 

Mikey pulled her behind him, glaring. 

"Just leave her alone." 

"Get out of the way." 

Daniela felt her wings and tail threaten to pop out, but restrained them. 

'Not here…' 

"Mikey, let's just go…" 

"Yeah, wuss. Listen to the girl." 

Mikey tensed, and Daniela glared along with him. 

"If you keep this up, you'll REALLY wish you hadn't." She warned, tone menacing. 

NO ONE talked like that to Mikey. 

NO ONE. 

She would go to HELL first! 

"You don't talk to ANYONE that way! You do, you've messed with me!" 

Her eyes narrowed. 

"And you DON'T want to mess with ME." 

Mikey could just IMAGINE her mace-like tail smacking him in the balls…

He kept that in his mind, so he could enjoy the thought later. 

"Well, aren't YOU feisty!" 

Glaring, she grabbed Mikey, pushing him towards the exit before turning to the boy with a bored expression. 

"I don't have time for dumbasses, but maybe I can schedule you in for…NEVER…" 

With that, she walked off, Mikey following her in surprise, as the boy and his friends gaped in surprise. 

Once out in the street, Daniela noticed Mikey's curious look. 

"I don't like people like that…" 

"OH…" 

They started walking toward where they'd split off from the others, when Daniela saw a shadow in an alley. 

'Probably nothing…' 

But she had that bad feeling… 

'Please tell me they haven't found her yet…'

"Isn't this cool?" 

Rebecca grinned as she looked through the tools on a rack. 

"Sure is!" Don agreed, returning her grin. 

He'd always wanted to get decent equipment to work on his inventions and so on, and Rebecca seemed so eager to help that it lifted his spirits. 

"How about this one?" She asked, pulling out a rather nice hammer, not damaged in the least. 

"That's a great one." 

Rebecca smiled, putting it into the bag they had gotten to hold their things. 

When they were done, they were back on the sidewalks, looking for another store. 

"Hey, cutie…" 

Rebecca turned with an innocent look on her face, seeing a boy with dark black hair and nearly red eyes. 

"Excuse me?" 

Don stopped, shifting the bags in his arms. 

"Bec…" 

"Why is a girl like YOU hanging out with a guy like HIM?" 

"Why?" Rebecca asked innocently, looking confused. 

Don sighed, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Come on, Bec. Let's just go." 

Rebecca smiled at him. 

"Sure." 

"I don't know why girls like you always go for the smarter guys…" 

Rebecca stopped. 

"I don't appreciate you talking to Don like that…" 

The boy smirked. 

"Why? Can't tell he's a geek?" 

Don flinched slightly, and Rebecca tightened her grip on his hand. 

"I don't care. He's a good person, which is more than I can say for you." 

She smiled slightly. 

"No offense, but I can tell you're not the best person." 

Don looked at her in surprise and gratitude. 

No one had defended him against this kind of stuff before. 

She saw past everything and saw the soul trapped inside…

Rebecca, walking down the sidewalk again, gently pulled him after her. 

"Bec…" 

"No one has the right to judge someone like that, Donnie…" 

She grinned at him. 

"Just remember that." 

He nodded slightly. 

"…Thanks…" 

"It was nothing. Brain over brawn, right?" 

"Yeah…" 

'…Innocence…'

"Hey, hottie!" 

"Yeowch! You're HOT!" 

'I'm not gonna kill 'em-I'm not gonna kill 'em-I'm not gonna kill 'em.' 

Cameron's mantra was starting to fail. 

Leo had said they should just ignore them, but even HIS patience seemed to wearing thin… 

"Can I hit 'em now?" She whispered ten minutes after the group of thugs had started following them. 

"…Not yet…" 

Glaring at the group, Cameron felt the urge to let out her wings and tails and kick some dumbass butt! 

"Why?" She whispered back in a nearly whining tone. 

"We don't want witnesses…" 

''Cause ya don't want anyone ta know ya cut their asses off…' 

So the two went down an alley, and Cameron smirked as she let her hidden appendages free. 

"This is gonna be fun…" 

Leo pressed the button on his watch, hiding in the shadows as the hologram shut down, and drew his swords. 

"So, your boyfriend ditched you?" 

"Wanna have some fun?" 

Putting on a fake smile, she folded her wings in the shadows, making them virtually invisible. 

"Why not? Come closer." 

Leo glared, tense. 

He didn't like them looking at her like that…

With a sharp punch, one man was down, a smirking Cameron above him. 

"Which one of ya chumps is next?" 

The blades on her tail began to spin, and Leo moved closer to her. 

The fighting was quick, and Cameron smirked proudly. 

"Yep. Haven't lost my touch." 

"At least you didn't cut them up alive…" 

"…Sorry, not my style…" 

Leo smiled, shaking his head at her joking. 

'Wonder where the others are…?'

"That was a great movie…" 

"…To ya…It was a damn chic flick!" 

"Oh, stop whining!" 

Angela giggled, holding his hand. 

"Yeah, yeah…" 

Heading down an alleyway in order to head to a special place, Angela froze. 

'Did I just hear wings?' 

"Koibito?" 

They were immediately surrounded by familiar black dragon minions, and Angela let loose her wings and tail. 

'Why do I have such bad luck?'


	25. Chapter 25

Angela's tail batted away a dark dragon, her wings beating hard to make some fly into the wall

Angela's tail batted away a dark dragon, her wings beating hard to make some fly into the wall.

"I'm getting tired of these guys!"

"I'm with ya on that one, Koibito!"

They were outnumbered, and forced against a back wall.

"Any bright ideas, akai? Besides walking down a dark alley?"

"…Let's not start playin' the Blame Game, Koibito…"

"Only because you know where the blame's going…" Angela muttered.

She saw a light on a rooftop, and heard Cameron's voice.

"Mizu-Aisu Hentai (Water-Ice Transformation)!"

Cameron landed behind them, but she seemed different.

She wore old samurai armor, a light ice blue rimmed in a darker shade, and her hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Mizu Heika (Water Sword)!"

As she slashed up the closest dragon minions, another light appeared from an opposite direction, and they heard Daniela's voice this time.

"Awai Hentai (Light Transformation)!"

Daniela stood on the rooftop in more…form-fitting white and gold priestess robes, and smiled.

"Been a while since I've used this…"

She held up her hand.

"Awai Yakuin (Light Staff)!"

In a flash of bright light, she grabbed a gold staff at least her height, with a glowing clear sphere on the end like the one on her tail, only minus the spikes.

"Get down and help me, Danny!"

"Quit your whining, Cam!"

Danny jumped down, and slammed the ground with her staff.

A bright light fled the impact area, and the nearby dragon minions seemed to disintegrate.

Mikey and Leo, on a rooftop, watched in amazement.

"…Danny's cooler…"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mikey, but Cam's cooler…"

"I believe you are mistaken, oh big brother of mine."

"Hey, guys."

They turned to their purple-banded brother.

"Hey, Donnie! Where's-?"

A bright light cut Mikey off.

"Kaze Hentai (Wind Transformation)!"

"…Bec…"

Rebecca, her hair still in the familiar low pigtails, was wearing what looked like a one-piece demon slayer uniform, pure white and rimmed in purple.

Don could only stare in silence at the form-fitting outfit…

She smiled innocently.

"See you guys after the fight. Try not to get carried off."

She spread her wings, flying up.

Holding up her hand, the wind seemed to concentrate there.

"Hiraikotsu (Boomerang Bone)!"

The large boomerang seemed bigger than the fifteen year old, with a strap to grab hold in purple.

Hurling it with more strength than seemed possible for her, the large weapon smacked through more dragon minions than Daniela had even hit yet, and came back to her as she landed in the alley.

Angela seemed stunned, and, once the minions were defeated, sighed.

"I wish _I _could do that…"

"Ya can, pinkie."

Cameron smirked, mussing up Angela's hair.

"HEY!" Angela whined playfully, a mock pout on her lips.

"Wait, what do ya mean she can do that too?" Raph asked warily, already feeling overprotective.

"WELL…She's a guardian!" Rebecca announced, smiling.

Silence…

"Really? I'm a guardian? SWEET!"

"Oi vei…"

The other turtles had come down, and Leo sighed.

"We've both got problems, bro…"

Angela ignored them, smiling as the three dragons returned to normal.

"Which element am I?"

"Fire."

"…Why didn't I notice earlier?"

"Ya need ta find it fer yerself." Cameron explained.

"…How am I supposed to do that?"

Rebecca smiled.

"We'll help you! Then we can have some great butt-kicking action!"

Angela smiled.

"Thanks, imouto."

"No problem, Ane."

Daniela smiled, heading for a manhole.

"Then we'd better get started."

Angela smiled, following them.

'This is gonna be interesting…'


	26. Chapter 26

"I have to MEDITATE? I didn't even know CAM could meditate…"

Cameron sighed.

"Look, pinkie, we all can. We had to meditate for almost a week straight-."

"A WEEK? I can't do it for that long! What happened to the bathroom?"

"…You just kinda…hold it…" Daniela admitted.

"…Tensai, I hope you have the supplies for a kidney transplant, 'cause I'm going to need one…"

A yawn was the last thing anyone expected to hear in the dojo at that moment, and all eyes turned to Rebecca.

Her light-colored eyes were red, and she seemed to be sniffling.

"Bec, you don't look so good…" Don noted, looking worried.

"I-I'm fine…J-Just tired…" She forced out past a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you sure-?"

A powerful sneeze, and Rebecca flew into a wall.

"…Ow…"

"BEC!"

"She'll be fine…It's just a Dragon Cold…"

"…A what?"

The turtles and half-breed dragon turned to Cameron and Daniela.

"A Dragon Cold. Ya know, like your cold only-."

Another powerful sneeze.

"…Worse…"

"How much worse?" Leo asked warily.

"Let's just say that if YA sneezed like THAT…"

Rebecca flew across the dojo again.

"It'd crack yer shell wide open…"

Mikey gulped, hiding behind his blue-banded brother.

"I DON'T _WANNA _GET SICK!!"

"Why doesn't it hurt you guys?" Don questioned curiously.

"Dragons are built sturdier than dinosaurs. We can live through the harshest environments and the worst disasters. That's how we've survived so long." Daniela explained.

Rebecca couldn't stop sneezing, and flew through the air…

Straight towards Mikey…

With a girlish scream, he ducked, and the flying purple dragon smacked into Cameron.

"…Thanks, Mikey…I really needed that…"

"…Sorry?"

Daniela sighed, picking up a tired-looking Rebecca.

"Ah…Ah-CHOO!!"

Flying up into the air, she landed safely in Don's arms, sniffling.

With a tired little purr, she snuggled against his plastron, and he blushed.

"I-I'll just take her to bed." He stuttered out, heading out of there.

Setting Rebecca down in the dark, Don headed for his computer when a hand caught his own.

Blushing darker, he turned to face her.

Her face was flushed, but it could've been her illness, and she seemed nearly panicked.

"D-Don't go, D-Donnie…"

"Bec, I'll be right here…"

Her grip tightened.

"D-Don't go…"

Nodding, the purple-banded turtle lowered himself into a chair, smiling slightly when she relaxed.

"It's okay…I'm here…"

"…Th-That's what m-mommy said…"

Don perked at the softly spoken words.

"When did she promise?"

"B-Before she l-left…Told m-me to st-stay the s-same…Never c-came back…"

Rebecca squeezed his hand, as if reassuring herself that he was still there.

"I-I let g-go…And I-I lost s-someone I l-love…"

His blush darkened in the sparce light, heat radiating so hotly he was surprised his face was glowing.

"…Y-You love me?"

A smile played across her lips like the wind itself.

"W-Wonder how l-long it w-would take y-you, Tensai…"

"I-I…"

Trying to steady his breathing, Don saw Rebecca sit up, turning to face him.

"D-Do you l-love me?"

"Y-Yes…"

Don forced himself to relax.

"…I l-love you…"

He was surprised the next moment by an innocent kiss, but he returned it, his hands on her hips as her arms wound around his shoulders.

"I-I don't w-want to l-lose you…" Rebecca admitted as she pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder as she began to nod off.

"…And you won't…"

Don held her on his lap, arms around her protectively.

"…I promise…"


	27. Chapter 27

"With Bec sick, we won't start yer trainin'

"With Bec sick, we won't start yer trainin'. But…"

Angela sighed at the 'but'.

"We can still tell ya what ya'll need ta do."

"…Which would be?"

"You have to do two things." Daniela started.

"One, you need to give something up. And two, you need to protect something precious to you."

"…Really?"

Cameron nodded.

"These things can't be faked, so we'll have ta wait fer a real situation."

Sitting back on the worn couch, Angela leaned on her boyfriends arm.

"And I'll be right there ta save ya."

"Yeah, yeah…I know…"

"Ah-CHOO!!"

The squeak of springs as the bed rocked was now familiar in the lair for the past couple of days.

"…When is she going to get better?"

Cameron turned to Leo.

"A day or two more. She'll be fine. Just tired."

Daniela was no longer in the conversation, but staring at the TV screen.

On said screen was a family sitcom now featuring a little girl and her older brother.

The little girl was crying, a skinned knee cradled to her chest, as her slightly older brother tried to counsel her.

Grey-tinted white eyes misted over in painful memory, and Mikey gave her a confused look.

"Danny? Are you okay?"

Her eyes sharpened in unexplained anger, and she stood up sharply.

"I'm fine."

Mikey was surprised at the harsh tone, and watched as she stormed off.

"What's up with her? I just asked if she was okay!"

Cameron sighed, leaning back in Leo's arms.

"Danny's got some…issues…I'm not willing to bring up for her…"

Mikey looked confused, then determined.

"I'm gonna talk with her."

Standing up, he followed the girl, and the four remaining persons looked after him in silence.

"…He's gonna do somethin' stupid, ain't he?"

"…Yep…"

"Danny's gonna kill him, isn't she?"

"…Yep…"

"Should we help 'im?"

"…Nope…"

"Danny!!"

The dark blonde-haired dragon looked up from the busy street below her, tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"M-Mikey…"

Said orange-banded turtle jumped onto the roof behind her, and she turned away, wings folded and tail limp, as she wiped at her tears.

"Danny…are you crying?"

"N-No…"

A hand placed itself on her shoulder, and Mikey sat beside her.

"What's making you so upset?"

"I-I'm not upset…"

"…Cameron told us you had some…issues…"

"…I…I-I don't know how to start…"

Mikey pulled her closer, trying not to blush when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"…I-I used to have a big family…I had an older brother, and four younger brothers and sisters…We had so much fun just playing around in the backyard…Our parents were busy, but they always had time to help us with our studies or anything else we'd need…"

Her eyes became shiny with tears again, and Mikey rubbed her arm soothingly.

"…I had to go meet Cam one day…When I came back…"

She buried her face in Mikey's shoulder.

"Th-There was so much blood…I-It was everywhere…I-I couldn't get it off…"

She looked at her hands.

"…S-Sometimes, I still feel it on my hands…"

"Who did it, Danny?"

Her eyes misted over.

"M-My older brother…"

Mikey's eyes widened.

"Your big brother?"

She nodded slightly.

"…Th-The darkness had claimed him…I-I lost my brother…"

"…Danny…who was it?"

"…I-I tried to bring him back…"

"Danny."

"I-I said sorry. B-But he still hurt Cam…"

"Danny!"

She snapped out of it, looking up at Mikey.

"Tell me who did it. I'll show that guy not to mess with you!"

"…Wh-Why? …Why would you do that for me?"

"…'Cause…"

Mikey couldn't keep eye contact, and looked slightly to the side.

"…'Cause I don't wanna see you cry…"

He carefully wiped at the still-wet tears on her cheek.

"…Mikey…"

Finally making eye contact, he was nearly knocked onto his shell by the sudden kiss.

But, after only a single shell-shocked moment, he returned it.

"I love you…"

A bit surprised, Mikey pulled back to look at her.

"…Really?"

Daniela blushed so dark as she pulled up.

Mikey couldn't help but run his hand through her hair, feeling his hand get slightly tangled in the silky curls.

"…Yeah…"

With his patented grin, Mikey pulled her closer.

"Then it's a good thing I love you back, huh?"

A smile spread across her face as he pulled her in for another kiss, her body shifting on top of his.

"And to think Raph said I wouldn't know love if it bit me in the shell…"

"…Then you can just imagine what Cam keeps saying to me…"

Lifting herself up slightly, Daniela smiled down at him.

"At least we proved the two hotheads wrong."

"There's a miracle in this world after all!"

With a happy little giggle, she nodded.

"Guess there is…"

A soft smile lit up her face in the dark.

"…But the greatest miracle was when I met you…"

Mikey rolled over, holding her underneath him.

"Well, I can't argue with that. I'm pretty miraculous, aren't I?"

He grinned hugely as Daniela pulled him down by his mask tails.

"Well, I never said you weren't…"


	28. Chapter 28

"Ah-CHOO!!"

Rebecca flew into the air, and fell down on the mattress with a muffled 'thump'.

"Are you SURE you're okay?" Don asked worriedly.

"I-I'll be fine…Once th-the sneezing leaves, I'll just be tired for a f-few days…" Rebecca assured.

Something broke in the other room, and both perked to look towards the door.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!"

"MIKEY!!"

Cameron's voice echoed through the sewers as footsteps ran around the lair, along with Mikey's high-pitched scream.

"CAM, LEAVE MIKEY ALONE!!"

"STAY OUTTA THIS, DANNY!!"

Someone fell over.

"OW!! PINKIE, WHY'D YA TRIP ME!?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAN OVER MY ANKLES!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!"

"WILL YA TWO STOP YELLIN'!? I'M TRYIN' TA WATCH THE GAME!!"

"AND I'M TRYING TO MEDITATE!!"

"WELL _SORRY_ THAT I'M DISTURBIN' YA AFTER MIKEY BROKE MY PHONE!!"

Don sighed as he put on headphones.

"Earplugs?"

"Th-Thanks."

SMACK!!

SMACK!!

SMACK!!

SMACK!!

"OW!!"

"OW!!"

"OW!!"

"OW!!"

Mikey, Cameron, Angela, and Raph all rubbed the new bumps on their head as Daniela and Leo shook their heads slightly in mild amusement as Mikey tried to give Master Splinter the innocent look.

Rebecca sat up, stretching.

With a yawn, she headed for the door.

"Bec?"

"I need to stretch my legs, Don. I'll be right back."

The light purple-haired girl smiled, giving him a short kiss.

"Don't work too hard while I'm gone."

Slipping by the seven people in the living room, Rebecca was soon in the sewers.

Stretching her wings in the dark tunnel, she felt the scales bristle.

Since she was pretty far from the lair by now, she didn't have to worry about its discovery, but she DID need to worry about her safety.

"Who's there?"

Her voice echoed slightly, and she strained her ears to hear anything.

"It seems the littlest dragon has come out to play…"

Something hit her back, sending her sprawling.

Exhaustion hit her at that moment, making her arms shake as she tried to pull herself up.

Dark bat-like wings blocked what little light there was in the tunnel, and Rebecca stood on shaky legs.

"Cl-Clara…You old hag…"

A kick to the ribs sent her on her back.

"Now, now…Don't start joking around just yet…"

"Who says I was joking?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Before Clara could back-hand the young girl, a voice stopped her.

"Let's not torture her just yet…"

Clara backed down as another shadow took her place.

"She'll be good bait in the meantime…"

Rebecca wished she'd sneeze again…

But it seemed that stage was ending and the stage of exhaustion was hitting.

She struggled weakly as dragon minions grabbed hold of her.

'No…I can't give up…he'll hurt ane…I can't let Ankoku win!'

Something struck her in the head, making her world go dark.

'…No…'

Don looked around worriedly, and Daniela caught the look.

"Don?"

"Bec hasn't come back yet…I'm worried…"

Cameron straightened.

"Bec's not back?"

Her tail bristled, blades whirring.

"Cam…" Leo soothed, pulling her back on his lap.

"I don't feel good about this…" Angela admitted, looking worried as Raph wrapped an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.

"I bet she's fine."

Angela seemed uncertain.

Daniela shook her head.

"Big sisters have this…instinct, if you will…To know when their siblings are in trouble…I assume big brothers have the same thing…"

"Yep. Why do you think Mikey's still alive?"

Mikey pouted, but Daniela pecked him on the cheek, making him grin.

"See? I'm irresistible!"

"…To one person…" Cameron muttered.

"He's lucky he's not irresistible to you…" Leo muttered into the blue-haired girls neck.

"…What would have to be wrong with my brain fer THAT ta happen?"

Leo chuckled, kissing her neck.

"That's what I love about you…"

Nearly smiling, Cameron moved her head to expose more of her neck.

"And ta think ya've never been in a relationship before…"

Don kept glancing at the door, fingers twitching nervously towards his Bo staff.

Angela curled up on the couch, feeling dread fill her, when a perimeter alarm went off.

Don shot towards his computers as everyone stood up, tense and wary, when Don pulled up video surveillance.

Something was in the dark, a note of some kind, but it was indecipherable from the cameras angle.

"We'll go check it out." Leo stated, heading to the door with his red-masked brother.

"Hey! What about me?" Cameron stated in a nearly whining voice.

"It's too dangerous, Cam…"

"Let's not start on the butt-whoopin' I put on those dragon guys before!"

Leo sighed.

"I'd feel better if you stayed here…Not because I don't think you can't handle what we might run into, but because of what might come to the lair."

Cameron seemed ready to defy him, but, for the first time Daniela could remember, the blue dragon held her tongue.

"…Just don't go sword-happy on me, blue boy…"

Leo smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about me…"

"Can't promise ya the impossible…"

As the two turtles left, Cameron sat down on the couch.

"Those two always need ta do things on their own…"

"They're used to it." Don replied with a shrug.

"Yeah. They're the macho turtle guys that can't let the girls do anything." Mikey added.

Daniela sighed, pulling Mikey into a week headlock.

"Good thing you're not like that, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah! Can you let go of my head, babe?"

Daniela smiled as she obliged, her tail swinging lazily.

Angela rolled her eyes, looking at the front door with added worry.

Don watched the screen intently, seeing his two older brothers just arriving.

A bit surprised to see the anger on Raph's face as he read the note, worry filled his body like adrenaline.

'Did something happen to Bec? What's wrong?'

Soon, the two turtles returned, and Angela stood up when she saw the angry, sympathetic look on Raph's face.

"Aiko…?"

Leo handed her the note, and she quirked an eyebrow before reading it. Immediately, shock, then guilt, filled her features.

"Imouto…" She muttered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Koibito…Don't cry…"

Angela tried to shake away the tears, and turned to Cameron and Daniela.

"Explain this."

Regret filled the two dragon's eyes, and Angela felt dread in the pit of her stomach.

"…I thought we wouldn't have to tell you…" Daniela admitted.

"…It's not somethin' we're happy 'bout…" Cameron added.

"What is it?!"

Daniela stood up, encouraging Angela to sit down.

"Alright…I think I've explained at least a little about our…culture…" Daniela started uncertainly.

"Look…We're kinda the…old-world kinda placed…Ya know, nobles, royalty, stuff like that…"

Cameron scowled.

"Now don't get the impression I like that crap. An orphan doesn't exactly live in the lap of luxury. Danny was lucky, her family was nobility. Bec's was a bit lower, but she was still better off."

Daniela sighed, rolling her eyes.

"ANYWAY…Look…Dragons aren't allowed to breed with humans for a reason…It's dangerous for the child…With that wish, the whole world could be thrown into chaos! So the councel would always choose a noble to take care of the half-breed for their whole lives…Kind of a 'death till you part' kinda thing…"

Angela didn't like that quote…

"You mean…"

Cameron looked sympathetic.

"Yep…Arranged marriages."

Angela felt the protective grip of Raph's arm around her shoulders, holding her close.

"Wait, there's more." Cameron admitted, eyes darkening.

Daniela sighed, feeling so tired…

"You were still young when they started choosing…Maybe seven…They tried to choose the best person…They just had REALLY bad judgement…"

"Who was it?"

"…You have to understand, at the time, it might've been a good choice-."

"WHO WAS IT!?"

As Raph held her back, Daniela tried to breathe away her surprise.

"…A-Ankoku…"

Leo saw how uncomfortable Cameron was with the thought, and tried to comfort her.

"…Ya mean the asshole that's been causin' all this trouble?" Raph forced out in a near growl.

"Yeah…Thing is, he kinda got…possessed…Afterward, and was determined to get Angie as soon as possible…"

Cameron nodded.

"And pinkie's mom was intent on protectin' her, so she had ta leave Bec and me in order to come to the human world…"

Angela looked at the ground.

"…That's how she died?"

Both nodded.

"…He sent his most loyal minion, an evil dragon…Clara…"

Angela's heart stopped.

'No…not her…'

She didn't realize she was shaking until she felt arms around her waist, rubbing soothing circles into her skin.

"It's okay, Koibito…She's not gonna hurt ya…Not again…"

Cameron shook her head slightly.

"I knew it'd be too much…I'd heard 'bout what she'd done ta ya…Trust me, I'd like ta break 'er neck…"

"We all would. Maybe smash her head in…"

Daniela's tail flicked dangerously, showing her threat was real.

"…Wh-Why?"

Cameron smirked, ruffling the sixteen year old's pink hair.

"Yer like a little sister. Ya sure act better than Bec."

Daniela rolled her eyes.

"We really care about you, Angie. We're like sisters. And trust me, after what happened-."

Daniela cut off that sentence.

"…I won't lose anymore…"

With a simple forward-flip to her feet, Cameron's tail stiffened and bristled.

"So let's get ready ta save Bec's tail!"


	29. Chapter 29

The pain…it burned…

Like fire was forged into metal and was cutting into her skin…

She couldn't even transform, what with her being tied up and all…

She flinched as Clara raised a hand, ready to backhand her.

"Clara."

The order was evident, and the dark woman backed down.

The black-haired dragon stood up, red eyes piercing her.

Looking up at him through the shadows, on his strange black throne…

She felt weak, helpless…

She didn't want to feel it again…

'A-Ane…Please…come save me…'

He kicked her in the side, sending her on her back.

'D-Donnie…'

"Tell us where she is, and I may consider sparing the others…"

"I-I won't…"

His foot was on her chest, applying pressure.

"Pl-Please…stop…"

"Then tell me what I want to know."

"I-I can't…"

She felt sure her ribs were crying out in protest.

"I-I won't let you hurt a-ane…"

"Who said I was going to hurt her?"

The sly smirk on his face didn't make the purple dragon very trusting.

"I'll just…Take something from her…"

"…I-I can't let you…"

There was an explosion, and Rebecca turned her head slightly.

"Mizu Heika (Water Sword)!!"

The wall was busted down by an already-transformed Cameron, her sword glowing.

"Get AWAY from 'er, Ankoku…"

He smirked, his wings spreading.

"Did you come alone? How foolish can you be?"

A katana was at his throat, and he tensed.

"How foolish are you when you can't see that someone is behind you?" Leo mocked seriously.

Daniela came in after Cameron, already transformed but missing her staff.

"…It's been a while…brother…"

Mikey and Raph, who were coming behind her with Angela, stopped in shock.

'BROTHER!?'

"Well, if it isn't my little imouto…"

Rebecca rolled away, coughing weakly, when she saw Don.

"D-Donnie…"

"Bec!"

Angela rushed to the hole, looking around.

"Oh my gosh…Imouto!"

Clara moved toward the purple-banded turtle, ready to strike, but Angela got in the way, wings spread.

She was knocked to the side, and tried to get up on her knees as quickly as she could.

Unfortunately, the woman she now saw as her mother's murderer grabbed her long hair, holding her there.

"You're just pathetic. Can't even do something you're meant for."

Angela nearly cried out when Clara pulled back.

"Why should I let you live?"

Angela felt tears in her eyes.

'I can't do it…I just can't…'

"You're a coward. Can't even save your own life. You always were scared of everything."

'I-I…I'm not scared…Not anymore…I won't let her control my life anymore!'

She reached for the kunai hidden in her shoe, and pulled it out.

Clara chuckled darkly.

"That won't work on me…"

"…It's not meant for YOU…"

Surprise flashed through dark blue eyes as Angela pulled forward slightly, loosening herself more before bringing up the kunai.

Cameron seemed to stop, looking at the scene in shock.

'She's really gonna do it…'

Daniela smiled slightly.

'She's changing…There's no turning back now…'

"Awai Yakuin (Light Staff)!!"

Everything seemed to slow down as the clear sound of a kunai cutting seemed to snap through the air.

Standing up quickly, Angela's now shoulder-length hair felt strange after having her hair long.

Whipping around, her tail followed swiftly, smacking Clara away.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!!"

Angela spread her wings fully, and her tail bristled, her scales seemed to be trying to change color…

Leo was knocked away, and Daniela moved forward, her staff locking with his tail.

"Please stop this, aniki! I don't want to hurt you…"

"It's too late for that…"

Tears filled her eyes, and she pulled him into a hug on instinct.

"…Pl-Please…"

"…No…"

Daniela choked as something cold slid into her stomach, making her stagger back as blood spurted.

"DANNY!!"

Mikey moved forward and caught her, landing on his behind.

"Danny? Danny?!"

Cameron's sword clashed with Ankoku's tail.

"Leave 'er alone! Ya've done enough!"

She was smacked back, flying into a just-risen Leo.

"…Oops?"

Dark, strange bats flew from Ankoku's wings, and Angela's heart stopped beating as she saw who they were heading for…

'AKAI!!'

In a flash, she was there, ready for the pain, when a blast of heat destroyed the small creatures.

Her tail and wings started rippling to red, and she felt something course through her veins…

"…Kasai Hentai (Fire Transformation)…"

In a burst of fire, she'd transformed.

Wearing what looked like a slim spy suit a deep red, her cherry blossom hair was held in a spiky ponytail, as she raised her fingerless gloved hands.

"…Kasai Ya (Fire Arrow)…"

Fire turned into a gold bow as a fire arrow notched itself in the fine string.

It flared, and she loosed it with surprising accuracy.

It sped through the air like a wildfire sped across dry wood, striking Ankoku in the shoulder.

"So you've unleashed your guardian powers…"

Angela's now red wings and tail bristled.

"…Koibito…"

Angela smiled at him.

"No worries. I'll be fine."

'…She looks HOT like that…'

Daniela sat up as a thought struck her, and she ignored Mikey's protest.

"Raph! Make a wish!"

"What?!"

Angela held up her bow, shooting another arrow as Ankoku dashed toward her.

Rebecca understood in a moment, and Don helped her sit up.

"What do you think we meant when we said you have to have the heart of a half-breed? Rip it out or something? She has to fall in love with you!"

"So make the damn wish before he uses somethin' ta change that!" Cameron shouted, getting up.

"That's ridiculous!"

Angela turned to face Raph.

"Just do it!"

A point on the top of her bow parried Ankoku's tail, but she was thrown back into a wall.

"Koibito!!"

Angela ducked under Ankoku's tail, and jumped to the side.

"Akai!!"

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Probably feeling as foolish as Mikey, Raph formulated the words.

"This is stupid!"

"JUST DO IT!!" Everyone else yelled in unison as dragon minions came and attacked.

Angela was knocked to the floor, and, even though her bow smacked a few away, she was held down by the dark dragons.

"Finally. Maybe this will finally bring you to your senses."

The vial in his hand made the now-red half-breed dragon panic, her struggling becoming more violent.

Raph couldn't help taking a step forward, his anger rising.

"I WISH THERE WAS NO SUCH THING AS A DARK DRAGON!!"

A light came from Angela's chest, a bright red glow, and it seemed to grow brighter, engulfing the room.

When it dimmed, they were all in the lair, Angela nearly unconscious on the couch.

"Koibito!"

Angela raised her head slightly, smiling faintly.

"…We finally did it…It's all over…"

Rebecca smiled, hugging Don.

"We broke the cycle! We don't need to keep fighting anymore!"

Daniela smiled as she saw everyone's joy.

'…It's the end of darkness in our world…And we've gained so much more…'


End file.
